The Flowers In Soul Society
by LoveEmilia
Summary: AU Inuyasha, Naruto and Bleach xover Karin has a past that only Rukia knows of. When Soul Society gets into trouble it's Karin's and her friends time to help. What they didn't expect was falling in love. KarinXToushiroKagomexInuyashaRukiaxIchigoSakuraXS
1. The past

**The past**

Karin opened her eyes and looked around her. Her room hasn't changed. It was still dark blue and black. Yuzu and her father had told her it was depressing but she didn't care. Since Ichigo left to the Soul Society Karin had started to do her real work. Ichigo was only one who could have felt her reiatsu even her father, who was a shinigami taichou, couldn't feel her reiatsu. She was good at hiding it just like every Flower.

Karin remembered the time when she was six years old and she met other Flowers:

_Four girls came to her school. One of them was girl named Rukia. She had dark hair and violet eyes. She was eight years old. Next to Rukia was a girl with black hair and dark blue eyes. She was same age as Rukia and her name was Kagome. In front of Kagome was a girl with pink hair and jade eyes. She had some tears her eyes and she was six years old. Her name was Sakura and when she saw her she gave a big smile. It made Karin smile also. She hadn't smiled after her mother's death and it felt good. Next to Sakura was a quiet girl. She had blond hair and blue eyes with little silver in them. She looked at Karin and gave a little smile. Somehow Karin knew that this girl had gone through a lot. The girl's eyes looked everywhere and a small smirk was formed to her face. Karin looked around her saw everything was still. _

"_You shouldn't worry. They are just fine. I only stopped time.__" the girl said. "My name is Melanie. You are Karin, right?"_

"_Yes, but what has it anything to do with this?"_

"_Everything. Unfortunately." Rukia said and Kagome continued: "There are people after you. They want you to join them. They'll do anything to get. They even-"_

"_They even killed your friend. Alisa was her name I think. But that's not the point. If they get you in to their group they will be to powerful." explained Sakura with little panic in her voice._

"_We know. They made us to live with them. Let me explain. The leader of this gang is my uncle. He killed my parents right in front of me." told Melanie._

"_The best friend of the leader is my big brother. He killed my whole clan right in front me." whispered Sakura and hugged Melanie. Melanie comforted her and nodded to Rukia. She continued and said:_

"_My mother, father and little brother were killed by Hidan. He's a member in the gang."_

"_My father was killed by his own brother. His name is __Orochimaru." Kagome spat._

"_Are there only mean people in this gang? And who killed Alisa?" Karin worried._

"_No. There are nice people too. We all have at least one friend in Akatsuki. My friend is Deidara. And the one who killed your friend was Kakuzu." smiled Melanie._

"_My friend is Rin, Kagome's is Zetsu and Sakura's is Kisame." told Rukia._

"_We have a sensei. His name is Sasori and he's strict. He has a boy with him. The boy's name is Tobi. He really doesn't have any friends. Oh and there is this new member Itachi. He isn't a true member yet. He has to kill his whole clan to be in." explained Kagome._

"_What makes this gang so powerful? What do they want?" asked Karin._

"_Don't ask questions. You have to run. You don't want get caught." yelled Sakura suddenly._

"_They'll come soon. We'll help you get away. If they catch, you future won't be pretty." Kagome said._

"_Yeah. I know but you would be with me right?" Karin asked unsurely._

"_Right. Till the death but-" Rukia was interrupted by Melanie who said: "You want to come with us? If you do, I have to do couple things before we can go. So you have to decide right now."_

"_I want come with you. When do we leave?" Karin asked happily._

"_You won't come with us. You have to wait till they come here to take you. We'll__ meet you for the first time when you come to the base. Okay?" Rukia demanded._

"_Okay. What's Melanie doing?"_

"_She's doing some spell so you'll always know what's going on in here. She also makes a clone so no one will notice you gone." Kagome explained with a smile on her face and continued: "She did the same thing when we were taken."_

"_I'm ready. See you soon Kari." yelled Melanie over her shoulder._

_In a blink of an eye they were gone. Karin remembered Melanie's last words and smiled. She already had a nickname for her._

The Akatsuki had come for her soon after. She was taken to the base where she was introduced to the girls. She made friends with Tobi. Their sensei Sasori taught them well and when Itachi got in he started to train them also. When they were nine, they got their Akatsuki rings. These rings were special and they had different abilities. However none of the Flowers, as everyone called them, liked the Akatsuki and when they were eleven they escaped. They all had necklace in their neck. In the necklace was the flower which they were called. Sakura had Cherry Blossom, Kagome had Rose, Rukia had Orchid, Melanie had Lily and she had Forget-Me-Not. They all went to their own worlds and promised to help each other if they were needed. Now the time had come. The Soul Society, where Rukia lived and Karin's brother was, was in trouble with a man named Aizen. Karin waited silently. A smile came to her lips and she thought: "They're here."


	2. In Soul Society

_**HI! I forgot to put a disclaimer before the first chapter so this includes the first chapter also: I do NOT own Bleach, Inuyasha or Naruto. Also I'll tell you now about the pairings. They are: KarinxToushiro; SakuraxSasuke; KagomexInuyasha; RukiaxIchigo and Melanie(oc)xJeremias(oc). This is my second fic so don't expect anything special. Read and review please!**_

**In Soul Society**

Hitsugaya Toushiro was famous in Soul Society. He was a prodigy and the youngest of all taichous. But right now he had no idea what was going on. Kuchiki Rukia had come to his office and asked about something that was kept secret. Only the captains knew about Aizen's plan. Still she had run into his office and asked: "When will Aizen attack?" He told her to go away and that he didn't know anything about Aizen. Now he wondered, how she knew that Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen had declared a war for Soul Society. When he really thought about it, Kuchiki Rukia always seemed to have more info than anyone else. If he wanted to destroy Aizen for what he did to Momo, he would have to find out where Rukia got her info from. The first step in his plan was ask from people who knew her. "Haruno! Find me Abarai and Kurosaki."

Matsumoto Rangiku walked in to Hinamori Momo's room. Momo hadn't woken up since the incident and Matsumoto's taichou was getting desperate. "Hinamori-chan, wake up please. Hitsugaya-taichou misses you so much. He can't even focus in his work." Now she was lying. Nothing could make Hitsugaya-taichou lose focus except Kurosaki Karin. "Hitsugaya-taichou will never admit but Karin-chan makes him lose his cool and forget about work." thought Matsumoto. "It's a shame that they'll never be together. Relationship between humans and shinigamis was forbidden and Matsumoto was sure that Hitsugaya-taichou would never break rules.

Kuchiki Rukia ran fast to the forest. She knew that Hitsugaya-taichou was suspicious because she knew too much of Aizen. It was the plan so no one would be too suspicious to check everyone who came from the port. If Melanie, Sakura, Kagome and Karin could get in without being noticed, they would have a surprise advance. She jumped to the tree and took her telephone. She pressed button number 3. She put the phone to her ear and talked to it: "Hey! Everything is fine in here. The plan is going great. I need Kagi to come here for awhile. Do you think that you'll manage without her? You do? Excellent. I want her here in two days. Bye!" She jumped from the tree. That was when she heard someone cough. She turned around to see…

Abarai Renji was confused. He was used to be called to the 10th division, but when he saw Kurosaki Ichigo in the room. He turned to the boy and asked: "Why is Kurosaki-taichou here?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou asked me to find you both and bring you here. May I leave now, taichou?"

Hitsugaya looked at the young boy who had green hair and dark eyes. "Go on Haruno. Find Matsumoto and tell her to find me Kuchiki Rukia."

"Hai, taichou." Haruno Kouji ran from the room. Hitsugaya looked after him and said: "He's a great boy. I usually make him do the stuff that I don't want everyone to know. Sit down."  
Ichigo and Renji changed looks. Hitsugaya was being polite which meant that he had some serious business with them. "Aww. Come on Toushiro. Tell us why we're here." Ichigo asked.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou." said Hitsugaya annoyed that Ichigo used his first name. No one was allowed to use except Ukitate-taichou and Momo and Ka-. Dangerous thoughts, told Hitsugaya to himself.

"Tell me everything you know about Kuchiki Rukia and her way of finding information."

Renji almost drop from the stool. Why did Hitsugaya-taichou ask that?

"Ukitate-taichou? What are you going here?" Rukia asked.

"I could ask same from you." Ukitate said.

"I was just talking to myself. What about you, taichou?"

"I came here to think."

"Well then I'll leave you alone. See you later taichou."

"Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia froze for a second. It didn't mean anything good if Ukitate-taichou called her Kuchiki-san. "Yes taichou?"

"Come to my office early tomorrow morning. I have a mission for you."

"Yes taichou."

After she got away from Ukitate-taichou, she breathed deep in relief. She was afraid that Ukitate-taichou had found something out. If anyone got suspicious their plan wouldn't work out.

Yamamoto-soutaichou looked from the window and said: "I need you to contact someone for me. They are in different dimension but we need their help. Find Tsunabe and Inuyasha. I believe that they own me a favour. Do you understand, Kuchiki-taichou?" The man, who adopted Rukia, nodded and said: "What do I ask them to do?"

"Tell them to send their best for my help. I need the helpers in here in two days. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I'll take my fukutaichou with me. I'll go to Tsunabe and Renji can go to Inuyasha."

"Good plan. Don't be late."

Kuchiki-taichou left the room and Yamamoto-soutaichou muttered to himself: "Aizen already has one of the pearls. He can't have mine. I need all help I can get to stop him getting the second pearl and the king's key."

Rukia went to her room and sat on her bed. She sighed and whispered: "This won't be as easy as I thought." "Of course it won't be that easy. Did you really think this would be easy, Ruki?" a shadow from corner asked. Rukia turned around to see…

_**Aah… I'm not very satisfied with this chapter. I did it in hurry. Tell me what you think about it in your reviews. Thank you.**_


	3. In Konoha

_**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha, Bleach or Naruto.**_

**_Delicated to the people who suffered from the shooting in Jokela's school._**

**_Okay. I know that you all want to read about Toushiro and Karin but if you want to make sense of the story I need to put these other things too. Next chapter is going to tell about Kagome and Inuyasha. After that we get to Karin but it's going to take some time before Toushiro and Karin meet again because there are too many things I need to explain. I'm not sure when I'm going to update but your reviews will encourage me work faster. Thank you for all those who have reviewed me I hope that you will enjoy this chapter._**

**Chapter 3: In Konoha**

Tsunabe was sleeping on her paperwork when Shizune came in running. "Tsunabe-sama! There is a man who wants to talk with you about a place called Soul Society. Shall I let him in?"

"Of course you will. People who come from Soul Society have usually something important to tell. Oh and will you send Kakashi to get Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, TenTen and Neji here?"

"Yes my lady."

'''''''''''''''''''''

Byakuya sat in lobby when he saw a girl with pink hair come from the corner. He raised his eyebrow and thought: "That girl seems familiar. Where have I seen her before? Maybe in Rukia's room." Suddenly he woke up from his thoughts when he saw a girl with black hair and onyx eyes waving her hand in front of his face. (I really don't what Shizune looks like so tell me if I describe her wrongly.)

"Excuse me, sir. Lady Tsunabe would like to meet you now."

"Thank you. And may I ask what your name is?"

"It's Shizune. And you are?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Pleasure to meet you. Now if you would be so kind and follow me."

Byakuya rose and followed Shizune. He had forgotten all about the pink haired girl.

''''''''''

Sakura breathed in relief. She hadn't expected to see Rukia's brother in Konoha. "Why in hell didn't she warn me about him? Or is it possible that she doesn't know that he's here? Argh! All this thinking is going to give me headache. I better go pack. Who knows what Kari will do if I don't appear at same time as Meli." Sakura walked towards her house with her pink hair swaying behind her eyes and her eyes full of mischief.

''''''''''''

Sasuke watched in disgust as Naruto ate his ramen. When Naruto raised his head he met the famous Uchiha glare. "What's wrong, teme?"  
"Hn, dobe."

"Oi, teme! I'm gonna-" but before Naruto could finish his sentence, a silver haired man poofed next to him. Naruto dropped from his chair and sat up and started to complain: "Kakashi-sensei! Do you have to do that!!!"

The man called Hatake Kakashi raised his eyebrow and smirked, at least that was what they thought because they couldn't see his face which was hidden in mask. He watched around him and asked: "Do you know where Sakura is? I need to talk to her."

"Hn. Who cares? Why are you looking for her?" asked Sasuke who didn't really like Sakura because she was his fan girl, annoying and weak.

"Does it mean that we are going to mission? As Team Seven?" asked Naruto. Sasuke rolled his. Naruto had always wanted to have the Team Seven back together since Sasuke had left the village to Orochimaru.

"I don't know. Hokage asked me to get you three with out explaining anything. And Hinata, TenTen and Neji."

"Well I can go get Hinata-chan. You can get TenTen and Neji.2

Kakashi and Sasuke watched as Naruto with his blond hair, twinkling blue eyes and orange outfit left. Sasuke sighed and rose. He set the money to the table and said to Kakashi: "I'll see you in Hokage Tower."

Kakashi watched as navy blue haired boy with black eyes and dark clothes with Uchiha clan's mark walked down the street and chuckled when his fan girls ran to him.

"Well I better go get Neji and TenTen. Tsunabe-sama seemed serious about something."

'''''''''''''

A girl with brown hair which was on two buns panted heavily as she searched for something with her brown eyes. "There!" she whispered and threw a kunai towards something she saw. Suddenly she felt a breath on her neck.

"Too slow. You would be dead now if this was a real fight." whispered a voice. A poof was heard when the girl's disappeared.

"Damn. A clone." the voice muttered. The owner of the voice was a boy with long brown hair and white eyes. He jumped up as he heard a voice which told him that the girl had thrown some shuriken at him. He didn't notice when the girl appeared behind him and pushed him hard.

"Ouch." said the boy when he rose from the ground. The girl smirked at him and pecked him at lips. The boy frowned and took her lips again. Things began heat up as their tongues fought for dominance. His hand began to travel up her leg as her hands ran through his hair. A moan escaped from the girl and the boy smirked. The boy started to kiss the girl's neck when they heard a cough behind them.

"TenTen. Neji. I can see that you're enjoying yourselves but the Hokage wants you there." said Kakashi and smirked as Neji glared at him and TenTen blushed.

"Don't be late. I'll give you five minutes since Naruto is picking Hinata up and I know that he'll want to talk with her for a while." Kakashi continued and turned around and started to forwards the Hokage Tower.

"Now where were we?" asked Neji as he began kissing TenTen's neck.

''''''''''''''

A girl with blue short hair and white eyes watched from the window as her little sister trained with their father. Their father had always thought that Hanabi (the little sister) was stronger and better than her.

Sad thoughts left her when she saw Naruto coming. She smiled and went down. Naruto explained why he was there. The girl nodded and took Naruto's hand when they left to the Hokage Tower.

"Hina-chan. Why were you sad?"

The girl raised her head as she looked at him in shock. Sensing that Hinata didn't understand his question he explained: "I saw you in window. You looked like you wanted to cry. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me Naru-kun."

Naruto nodded even thought he knew that something wasn't right with his girlfriend.

'''''''''''''''

Tsunabe nodded as she heard Byakuya's story. "I'll sent seven of my best shinobis. That's all I can do to help you."

"That will be fine, my lady. Will they leave with me?"

"No. I'll sent them after you."

"Thank you. I hope that I will have the pleasure to meet you again."

Byakuya left and soon after that Shizune came in to her office screaming:

"Sakura-chan is missing. She left this note for you."

Tsunabe took the letter and read it. She raised her gaze from the letter and said: "Find Karin (not the Karin Kurosaki). I have a job for her."

"Yes, my lady."

Shizune left and Tsunabe put her head in her heads and muttered: "What do you mean that you have unfinished business, Sakura? What was so important that you left your village?"

''''''

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, TenTen and Neji were standing in Tsunabe's office. Tsunabe started speaking:

"A friend of mine has a problem in his dimension. Yes he lives in different dimension Naruto. He needs my help and I have chosen you six and someone else to go to Soul Society and help there as much as you can. The man who is my friends is Yamamoto. I don't want hear any complains from him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lady."

"But who is going to come with us? Is it Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"No it's not Sakura. She has… something else to do. The girl who will come with you is-"

The door opened and a girl with red hair and eyeglasses came in yelling: "Sasuke-kun! This is wonderful that we will be on same mission!"

"-Karin." ended Tsunabe. Naruto groaned as TenTen and Hinata muttered something about bitch, slut and whore. Kakashi and Neji stood emotionless and Sasuke's eye twitched. This wasn't going to be pretty.

'''''''

"AAH!!!" everyone yelled as they dropped from the sky. They hit the ground and when they sat up they saw a bald guy with nasty look and another guy who had violet hair and was looking at mirror. The bald guy saw them and said: "You must be the ones that were sent here. Is anyone of you strong fighter?" Naruto, Sasuke and Neji snorted and nodded. "Good. Then you're worth knowing my name. It's Ikkaku and the dude next to me is Yumichika. You can't enter in Seretei if you don't win us." Everyone's eyes widened as Ikkaku took his sword out and ran towards them. He appeared in front of them, raised his sword and….

'''''''''''''''


	4. With Inuyasha

**_Hi guys! I updated both Cherry Blossom, Lily and ForgetMeNot and The Flowers in Soul Society. I'm so proud of myself. This chapter focuses on Inuyasha and Kagome. I know that all of you are angry with me because this is a KarinxToushiro story and you haven't read from them yet. But patience please, I need to explain these things and the next chapter will be about Karin, I promise. Please read and review. I really want to know what you think._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach or Naruto but I do own this story._**

**Chapter 4: ****With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha sighed. Kikyo had been travelling with them for a while now and he was confused. Did she want to kill him or stay with him? He put his head between his knees and frowned. Kagome hadn't been herself. She didn't fight with him, she didn't hit Miroku anymore and her laughter with Sango's had disappeared. He looked for her and saw her sitting with Sango and whispering something to her. He soon forgot all about Kagome when Kikyo sat next to him and kissed him with passion.

'''

Kagome let a tear escape from her eye when she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing each other. She didn't know why it hurt some much when she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha together. She turned to Sango and whispered:

"I can't stay here anymore."

"Kagome, what are you talking about?"

"You don't need me anymore, Sango. You have Kikyo now. She's lot more talented than I am and Inuyasha loves her."  
"You're talking rubbish. Or what do you think, Miroku?"

"Sango, I must admit that Kikyo is more useful some times. No offence, Kagome."  
"None taken, I know that it's true."  
"But Kikyo is so cold. She won't speak to anyone else except Inuyasha and she detests Shippo. And Miroku, you remember how she reacted when we asked for her help yesterday."  
"Hmm. You do have some good points there, Sango."

"I told you so."  
"But you guys have to protect me all the time. We aren't making any progress because all of you have to watch my back."

Sango and Miroku couldn't deny that but they knew that Inuyasha enjoyed protecting her. They did also. Kagome was so kind hearted that they didn't want to let her go. Kagome smiled sadly and said:

"I'll leave tomorrow morning. Please don't tell Inuyasha or Kikyo. Good night."

"Good night, Kagome."  
"Are you sure that you don't need me next to you?"

"Pervert!!!"

Kagome chuckled. She was going to miss Sango and Miroku's fights.

'''

Shippo tried not to cry but when he heard that Kagome was really going to leave he couldn't help himself. He felt someone to come next to him. He turned to the person.

"Shippo-chan don't cry. I'm sure that Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha will take good care of you."  
"But they're not you, Kagome. Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you a secret. If everything goes like the plan, we will see each other quite soon."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

With that Kagome laid down and took Shippo in her arms. Shippo sighed happily and decided that he was going to make Kikyo and Inuyasha's life hell.

'''

Renji cursed for the 100th time. He was lost and he had met some really freaky people. Suddenly he felt a weird reiatsu and decided to check it out. He ran fast so no one could notice him.

''''

Inuyasha broke their kiss when he felt someone coming. He stood up and took his sword. He looked around and then ran in front of Kagome. Kikyo, Miroku and Sango felt the same aura and took their weapons. Suddenly they heard steps and saw a man coming from the forest.

"Excuse me, but is one of you Inuyasha?" asked the man.

"I am. Are you looking for a fight?" asked Inuyasha who thought that he was so famous that everyone came looking for him. The man muttered something that sounded like: 'He's so much like him. I swear that I'm going to kick his ass if he doesn't stop smirking so cockily.'

"No, I'm not. My boss told me to get you because we are in war." the man answered.

"Well tell your boss that I'm not somebody who helps some stranger out." Inuyasha growled.

"My boss said that you would say that. He also told me to say that you own your life to him." the man explained. Inuyasha stiffened and asked:

"What was the name of your boss?"  
"Yamamoto."

"What that old man wants from me?"  
"I already told you. We are in war and we need your help."  
"My help only or my friends' help too?"

"Your and your friends'?"

"Is there the exact time when we have to be in Soul Society?"  
"Yes, we will leave at ten tomorrow morning."

"Okay. And your name is?"  
"Abarai, Renji Abarai."

'''

Sango smiled hopefully. Maybe Kagome would stay now. She looked at Miroku who shook his head. Kagome didn't want to burden to them and this mission sounded like dangerous one. Sango's smile fell. He was right. This would be the last night that Kagome spent with them.

'''

Inuyasha woke up and he was excited about the mission. Then he frowned. Something was missing. He looked around him and saw Renji, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo, but Kagome was missing. He jumped up and yelled:

"Where the hell is Kagome?"  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo glanced at each other guiltily. Inuyasha noticed that and asked them with dangerous tone:

"Where is she?"

Miroku was the one who was brave enough to answer:

"She left to her own world. She felt like burden."

Inuyasha's face darkened and muttered with murderous tone:

"Wait here. I'm going to get that wench back."

With that he ran towards the well.

''

Kagome jumped from the well and ran in her room. She packed her bag with clothes, makeup and food. Then she searched for her necklace. She finally found it and muttered quietly while touching the necklace: "Kagome Higurashi. Rose of the Akatsuki Flowers." With that her hair was tied in a bun and her eyes became lighter. Her figure was now something that every girl wanted. She looked at herself from the mirror and snapped her fingers. Soon she had a dark green top and a black miniskirt. She smiled a little and ran to the kitchen.

"Hey mum! Hi Sota! Are you okay, grandpa?"

Each one of them looked at Kagome like she was an alien.

"Well anyway I gotta go now. Tell Inuyasha if he comes here not look for me. See you!"

They only waved. It was normal that Kagome disappeared once in a while.

'''

Inuyasha jumped from the well and ran to Kagome's house. He ran in and yelled:

"Kagome! Where are you? We need to leave now."

Then Kagome's mother came from the kitchen and said:

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but Kagome just left."

"Where did she go to?"

"I don't know but she told me to tell you that you shouldn't look for her."  
"Damn it."

"You know, this isn't the first time when she does this."

"It isn't? What do you mean?"  
"She did constantly about five years ago when she 14. She left everyday the house and came home only weeks later. And when she came back she was wounded very badly."

"Should I go look for her?"

"No. She'll be just fine. You should go back to your own time."

"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi."

"You're welcome."

'''

Shippo saw Inuyasha coming alone and sighed. his life would be hell without Kagome.

"Let's go." said Inuyasha and Renji led them to Soul Society through a portal.

When they were standing Renji said:

"You have to wait here. I have some other things to do first."

With that he left running.


	5. From the normal Karin Kurosaki to

**_Hullo! As I promised this chapter will tell about Karin and from now on I'll focus more on Karin and Toushiro. So be patient... I'll try to update my other stories too. Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews make me write more. Merry Christmas to everyone! I'll try to update before the new year but it's no promise. Oh and before I forget: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach or Naruto. Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 5: From the normal Kurosaki Karin to the Forget-Me-Not**

"Watch out, Mel and Kari! Here I come!" came a voice from Karin's window. Karin turned to Melanie and muttered:

"Does she realize that she is going to wake up everyone in here?"

"Nope. But what did you expect? This is Sakura who we are talking about. You know, that she is little hyper and loud."

"Little? I swear I'm going to snap her neck if she doesn't quiet down."  
"Did you say something, Kari?" said Sakura who had just jumped from the window.

"Nothing you should know."

"Come on tell me. Kari? Mel?" Sakura begged with puppy dog face.

"No."

"Sakura and Karin, we don't have time for your fights. We have to find our necklaces. Kagome and Rukia have already found theirs."

"But Mel, it's so late and I'm so tired. Can we do this tomorrow?"

"I hate agree with cry-baby but it won't do any good to us if we collapse because we used too much energy."

"Who are you calling cry-baby?"

"You. Who else?"

"I'm going to kill you, tomboy!!!"

"Bring it on."

"Enough! If you two would be as kind as possible and stop fighting!" Both Sakura and Karin shut up and looked at Melanie who was furious.

"We can go to sleep now, but we have an early morning tomorrow."

"Yes, miss." said Karin and Sakura sarcastically. Melanie glared at them and went to Karin's bed.

"Hey, that's my bed!"

"Well to bad. You two deserve a punishment so you have to sleep on the floor."

"You're so unfair, Mel!" yelled Sakura.

"Shut up, cry-baby, or my father will hear you."

"Sorry."  
"Both of you, just go to sleep."

''

Karin smirked as she laid down. She had missed Melanie and Sakura. They were her best friends even though they were so different. She was a tomboy, Sakura a cry-baby and Melanie a book-worm. In the battle they were also in different roles. She fought like crazy in close rank, Sakura was a healer and fought from long rank and Melanie found the weak spots in the enemies and fought when she felt like it. Their characters were also so different. She was loud and boyish, Sakura was loud and girlish and Melanie was quiet and normal. One thing they had common. They all had a huge temper.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sakura smiled. This was something that made her keep going in Konoha, though of her sisters. They were so close that sometimes when she cried both Karin and Melanie appeared to her room to comfort her. They had gone through so many things together that no one could imagine it all. Sure people in Konoha were dear to her but none of them could understand her like her sisters did. They had a bond that was impossible to break.

''

Melanie let a small smile come to her face. Then a frown appeared. They couldn't help people in Soul Society if they hadn't their necklaces. She sighed and muttered quietly:

"Turvapaikka."

With that a light blue barrier came around the Kurosaki House. Melanie smiled. Now they would be safe. Old habits die hard. This was a way she had kept each one of the Flowers safe in their past.

''

Karin yawned as she woke up. She looked around and saw Sakura sleeping and Melanie reading a book. Melanie raised her gaze from the book and smiled slightly.

"Don't wake her up yet." Karin looked at her with confusion. Melanie smiled sadly and said:

"She had a nightmare." Karin raised her eyebrow; she didn't know that Sakura had nightmares.

"What are they about?" Melanie's smile dropped and she muttered:

"About the night, when that Uchiha boy left her." Karin's eyes began to burn. If she someday met the guy, she would kick his ass for hurting Sakura. Melanie saw the fire in Karin's eyes and said teasingly:

"You'll meet him sooner than you know." Karin looked at Melanie and was about ask her what she meant when Sakura yawned and woke up. She looked around her and looked so cute that Karin said:

"Was about the time you woke up, sleepyhead."

"Shut up. Your floor is way too hard." Karin got annoyed and said back:

"Sorry about that. I'll make sure that it's softer next time." Melanie rolled her eyes. It was just a morning and they were already fighting.

"Let's just change out of theme pyjamas and go to get some breakfast."

"My father and sister will wonder who you are."

"Then we will make something up. Mel can make her angel face that gets us out of all trouble."

"Shut it, Saki."

''

Karin had her black shorts, white shirt and red cap, Sakura her white skirt and pink shirt and Melanie her blue top and light jeans. Then they went downstairs.

"Karin-chan! Who are these lovely ladies?!?" yelled Isshin.

"Yeah, Karin-chan. I didn't know that you brought friends with you." commented Yuzu. Karin kicked Isshin to his head and said to Yuzu:

"They are my classmates. The pink haired one is Sakura and the blonde is Melanie."

"Good morning!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Yuzu and Isshin glanced at each other. Karin never brought friends with her. What was going on?

"Do you have any strawberry jam?" yelled Sakura.

Isshin smiled. They seemed like nice girls as Melanie cooked eggs and bacon, Sakura made sandwiches and Karin only stood next to them.

'''

After the breakfast Karin said that she would go to a camp with Sakura and Melanie and that she would be away for about a month. Isshin cried and Yuzu was confused. She hadn't heard anything about some camp. They said their goodbyes and Sakura, Melanie and Karin went to get their bags and left the house.

''

"Mel, do you know where the necklaces are?" asked Sakura.

"I'm not sure. In some dimension, but which one, I'm not sure."

"Do you have any clues?" asked Karin.

"I can sense them, but they're either in Lethopia, Cromantia, Anthemneia or Crystalian."

"Well I can go to Lethopia, Sakura can go to Anthemneia and you can go to Crystalian. We'll meet at twelve o'clock and if we hadn't found them we'll go to Cromantia."

"Sounds like a plan. What do you think, Meli?

"We don't have our powers so remember to be careful. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm not stupid, you know."

"See you at 12 o'clock."

"Ciao!" Melanie said as she opened the three gates to different dimensions.

''

"Ouch. I have forgotten how to use that portal. Now where are the necklaces…" said Sakura and started to look around her for any tips. Suddenly she heard a crack from behind her. She turned around and screamed:

"Eww!" In front of her were four frogs. One of them had a blond hair, one orange, one violet and one had a brown hair. Even though she saw frogs every day because Naruto summoned them, she wasn't used to them.

"What do you want?"

"Would you be so kind and kiss us? That way our curse would go away."

"Kiss you?!? Are you out of your mind?!? There is now way that my first kiss will be with a frog! No thank you."

"We'll give this bag where are many different kinds of herbs, if you kiss one of us. And it doesn't have to be one the lips."

"Fine, but I'm going to regret this." With that Sakura kissed the orange haired one on to his cheek. He turned into quite good-looking young man, but Sakura only wanted the herbs. The boy gave it to her and Sakura thanked him. She asked what time it was.

"It's 11.45, my lady." Sakura panicked and said that she had to go.

"Now how do I do the portal jutsu? Tiger, dragon and cat: _Dimension jump jutsu!!!_"

''''

Melanie landed gracefully to her legs and smiled. She was natural talent in these kinds of things. She looked around her and saw a castle. She started to walk towards it. Soon she entered to the castle from the gates. She noticed that people were exited about something and she asked from a little boy what was going on.

"There is a competition that who is going to be the best bow-shooter." Melanie smirked and asked:

"Where can you enrol?" The little boy showed her the little table where couple man sat. Melanie walked to them and asked:

"Can I enrol? And what's the main price?" The men looked at her like she was crazy and answered:

"Little girl, you will lose surely. There is no way that you will win the magic book."

"I didn't ask you, would I win or not. I asked if I could enrol."

"Sure. This will be fun. Put your name in here." Melanie wrote lily and went into the line.

"And next we have Lily!" Melanie went to the bow and smirked as everyone else laughed. She shoot the arrow and hit right in the target.

"Now where can I pick my price from?" As soon as she got her book she looked at her watch. It was 11.50. She opened her silvery locket and swung it. Soon she disappeared.

'''

Karin did a back flip so that she wouldn't hit her head. She looked around her and saw huge crowd around one big tree.

"What's wrong here?" An old lady told her that there was a really special dagger in the tree and that every man or soldier wanted it.

"How is it so special?"

"It can kill with a slightest touch."

"I think that it would be quite useful for my trip. How can I get it?"

"The tree gives it to you if figure out its riddle."

"Sounds easy enough." With that Karin started to walk towards the tree.

"Move it, people! I want to hear this really difficult riddle." In front of the tree she knocked the tree and said:

"Come on! I don't have all day!"

"Such rude girl." said the tree.

"Got a problem with it?" Karin replied.

"No. This is the riddle: If there is a ball, a player, a goal and a goalkeeper, what does the player have to do so his team will win?"

"Are we talking about soccer now?" The tree smiled and answered:

"Yes."

"Well the player has to kick the ball in the goal to behind the goalkeeper."

"Excellent answer." The tree said and gave the dagger to Karin and warned her:

"Be careful with it. It's dangerous."

"Don't worry about me. By the way, do you know what time is it?"

"It's 11.55."

"Shit! Well I gotta run. See you later." Then Karin played with her reiatsu so the gate would open.

''

Karin, Sakura and Melanie came from Cromantia with their necklaces

"Now we have to change ourselves." commanded Melanie.

"Sakura Jing. Cherry Blossom of the Akatsuki Flowers." Sakura's pink hair grew past her shoulders and went to two pigtails with her bangs in front of her face. Her eyes became more jade and cold. Her outfit was now a pink top, a black miniskirt, a black jacket, a pink bag, where her belongings were, black boots, a cherry blossom necklace, black gloves and a pink ring on her right hand.

"Melanie Warten. Lily of the Akatsuki Flowers." Melanie's hair became more blonde and it went to two braids with her bangs in front of her face. Her eyes became more light blue with tint of silver in them and icy. Her outfit was now a blue top, a white mini jacket, light jeans, light blue sandals, a blue bag, where her belongings were, a lily necklace, a silvery locket, blue net gloves and a silver ring on her right hand.

"Karin Kurosaki. Forget-Me-Not of the Akatsuki Flowers." Karin's raven hair grew and went to ponytail with her bangs in front of her face. Her eyes became darker with tint of grey in them and more emotionless. Her outfit was now black baggy jeans, a red top, a black jacket, red sneakers, a red bag, where her belongings were, a forget-me-not necklace, red pearl necklace, red cap and a red ring on her left hand.

They glanced at each other and Melanie said with a smirk:

"I think that we are ready to see Rukia and Kagome."

"Hell yeah!" yelled Karin and Sakura.


	6. Trip to Hueco Mundo

**_Happy new year! Well, I warned you that I maybe couldn't update before the new year so please forgive me. Also forgive me my grammar mistakes. English isn't really my language._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or Inuyasha._**

**Chapter 6: Trip to Hueco Mundo**

Naruto saw that a red-haired guy stopped Ikkaku from killing them. He glanced around him and saw that Sasuke and Neji were glaring at the red-haired guy, Tenten, Hinata and Ino were looking confused, Shikamaru was yawning and Karin was battling her eyelashes to Sasuke.

"Renji!!! What the hell are you doing?!?"

"You weren't supposed to start a fight. Have you forgotten that we need these people?"

"I think that we would be fine with out them." Yumichika said.

"That's your opinion but Yamamoto-soutaichou wants them alive and well and in three minutes to his office. And I told him that you two will make sure that they will be there." Renji commented.

"So? It doesn't mean that we are in hurry. We will make it to the office in a minute." Ikkaku boasted.

"Maybe you two will but what about our guests?" Ikkaku and Yumichika glanced at each other and scratched the backs of their heads.

"We forgot about that."

''

Inuyasha and the others looked after Renji's tail. Kikyo was emotionless, Sango raised her eyebrow, Miroku looked around for women and Shippo glared at Inuyasha. He was still mad at him for taking Kikyo with them and leaving Kagome behind.

"How long do you think it will be before he arrives?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know. He went quite far. However he is fast." commented Kikyo who felt Renji's reiatsu.

"Inuyasha, who is Yamamoto?" asked Miroku.

"I think that he is the highest force in here."

"And where is here?" asked Sango.

"Here is Soul Society." came a voice behind them. They turned around to see a dark-haired girl with violet eyes. She was small and she was dressed the same way as everyone from here, in black kimono.

"And you are wrong about Yamamoto-soutaichou. He is the leader of shinigamis but there are higher forces. There is the council and the king. They have more power than Yamamoto-soutaichou. However Yamamoto-soutaichou is the most powerful of all shinigamis."

"And who are you?" asked Kikyo rudely. The girl glanced at her and everyone shivered when they saw her cold expression.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia of the 13th squad. I'm here to company you to Yamamoto-taichou."

'''

Kagome sat on Rukia's bed and thought about their encounter:

"_Of course it won't be that easy. Did you really think this would be easy, Ruki?" Kagome asked. Rukia turned to her and a smile came to her face. She hugged Kagome who was confused. This wasn't like Rukia at all. Rukia was the coldest one of them. Rukia noticed Kagome's __expression and explained:_

"_I haven't seen any of you since we ran away." Kagome was confused. She thought that __Rukia had met quite often with Karin when she was in the real world. Rukia recognized the confusion and said:_

"_It was impossible to talk with Karin without making Isshin and Ichigo suspicious."_

"_Oh, poor you!"_

"_Kagi, what do you mean poor me? You haven't met anyone else but me either." Kagome looked rather uncomfortable so Rukia guessed that something was going on._

"_Spill."_

"_Well, I met Mel few times when she had a mission in my dimension, Saki and I had get-togethers and Kari sometimes sent me e-mail." Kagome explained sheepishly._

"_Oh great, and you're supposed to be my best friend."_

"_I'm really sorry but I didn't know how to contact with you. You clearly don't read your e-mail, your phone has disappeared and you never have missions in my dimensions."_

"_Fine! I'll let you go this time." Kagome smiled in relief. Rukia could be angry for a quite long time. Rukia sat down on her chair as Kagome laid down on her bed. Rukia glared at her slightly and shook her head. She decided that it would be better if they began to talk about their plan._

"_So, how did you get here so fast? I only called Mel a few hours ago."_

"_Well I, unlike some people, keep my phone near me and when Mel called me I was in front of the portal and changed the destination and came in here."_

"_Did anyone notice you?"_

"_No, well, unless you count that white-haired boy who had a kimono like yours and a white coat over it. He wore a scowl and was quite small, even though he was taller than you." Kagome said with a teasing smile._

"_Are you implying that I'm small?" said Rukia with a dangerous expression and, before Kagome had time to defend herself, Rukia slapped her._

"_Ouch. That hurt, you bitch!" Kagome was about to yell more when Rukia realized something._

"_You said that a white-haired boy noticed you."_

"_Yeah."  
"Are you nuts? Why did it have to be him who noticed you?" Kagome raised her eyebrow as Rukia continued to panic. She chuckled little. Even though that it wasn't like Rukia, it was quite amusing._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He is the captain of 10__th__ division. He's the one who has noticed my actions and the only one in Soul Society who knows Karin."_

"_Oh, this is bad."_

"_Yeah, Kagi. This is really bad."_

After that they had decided that Kagome would stay in Rukia's room. That way no one would meet her or be suspicious of her. Kagome remembered how Rukia had said that he was the only one who knew Karin and smiled a bit. The boy would have a huge surprise for him when Karin, Melanie and Sakura would arrive. For now she thought that she would be fine. That was before her stomach started to make noises of hunger.

'''

"But before we can go, I have to do something." Melanie said and interrupted Karin and Sakura's celebration.

"Come on, Mel! What could be so important that we can't meet Rukia and Kagome before it?" complained Sakura.

"Yeah, it's not like we don't have time." agreed Karin.

"I just want to have something to tell to Rukia before I meet her."

"Well, what's that something?" asked Karin who was now suspicious.

"She needs her jewel in the battle. We need to know how we can get it from Aizen when the time comes-"

"-and it will take a lot of time to plan something if you don't know all of the facts." continued Karin and sighed.

"So, where exactly are we going?" asked Sakura who was confused. Karin glanced at Mel who smirked.

"To Hueco Mundo."

''

"This totally sucks. Why the hell did it have to be me? Why can't Sakura do it? This is so unfair!" Karin complained and was about to get a heart attack when Melanie's voice came for next to her ear.

"Because I thought that you would be quiet and clever enough to go. We both know that quietness isn't one of Sakura's qualities. But right now I'm regretting for not going myself, because all of my powers are focused on hiding your words from everyone around you."

"Well sorry." commented Karin who was annoyed. She was crawling on the floor in the palace. Her knees and hands were bloody because she had to kill few of the Arrancars who she came across with.

"I don't really care how much of my power I have to use but I need you to find the jewel."

"I know Mel that it's really important and that we won't win the battle if Aizen has it and-"

"You know that I give a shit about what happens in that battle but… Ruki hasn't been herself since she lost it. It's a part of her like your jewel is a part of you. Like my pearl, Sakura's ruby and Kagome's jewel are a part of us. We can't fight truly without them." Karin smirked as Melanie babbled. Though Melanie didn't show how much they meant to her, her actions spoke volumes.

"Where is Sakura? I can't hear her voice."

"She went to bed."

"What?!? That's so unfair! I have to work and she gets to sleep!!!"

"Don't start that, Kari. You know how her life is. She tries to put that fake smile on but some day she will just break. And that's when we might not be there for her."

"Argh! Don't do like that, Mel! You're supposed to be the optimistic one."  
"I am. But I'm also a realistic."

"Yeah right."  
"By the way, you better start to run. That Ichimaru guy is getting closer to your position."

"Oh this is just so great!"

''

Karin looked around her. She was in some kind of library. Everything was dark brown and there were only few lights. She shivered, this place wasn't her idea of library.

"Mel? Why in the hell am I in a library?"

"I don't know. I can't detect you. The library must be really old." Karin heard Melanie wonder. She started to look around her as Melanie started to think. Suddenly Melanie asked:

"Did you feel anything as you entered the library?"

"Yeah, the tiny tingle that I usually feel when I reveal my sword. Why?"

"I think that Aizen and the others don't know about this library. Karin, you know that you are special, right?"

"Yeah, but Mel what does it has to do with this?"

"You are the most pure one of the Flowers, Kari. Sakura has to kill as a kunoichi, I have my own missions, Rukia fights with the Hollows and Kagome fights with the demons."

"I don't need to be reminded that all of you do something good and I just play soccer and go to school."

"Kari, it's not about that. We all are pure, but this library clearly allows only you enter it. I went through some things and I found out that the library chooses the one it lets in."

"I don't see where this is going to."  
"Kari, there is something in there that Aizen and the others don't know about. And this spirit of the library doesn't want them to find out."

"So you think that I should find that thing."

"Yep. You are connected with the library so it should be easy."

"Okay, I'll try." Karin focused and felt something pulling her. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw a painting in front of her. She was about to look at it more closely when Melanie's voice came.

"Did you find it?"  
"Yeah but-"

"Just get it and come back. Someone found the bodies of the ones you killed."

"Crap." With that Karin got the painting and started to run towards the place where Melanie and Sakura were.

"Is Sakura up?"

"What do you think, Kari?" yelled Sakura who was mad because she was awakened.

"I thought you hid all the bodies, Mel!"

"I did. But when you started to yell about Sakura's sleep, I had to focus my power on your voice. That was when someone walked right to them."

"Well next time be more focused."  
"And next time don't kill everyone who you come across. It will save a lot of my powers."  
"Fine."

"Kari! Where are you?!? I wanna go back to sleep!!!"

"I'm gonna be there in few seconds." Soon Karin saw the door and opened it. Melanie and Sakura were both in front of a huge portal and Melanie yelled:

"Come on! We don't have much time!" Karin went next to them and they all jumped to the portal.

''

"Ouch!"

"Shit!"

"Get off of me!"

Karin was lying on her floor when Melanie and Sakura dropped on the top of her. Suddenly they all burst out laughing. They had been so scared. Melanie turned to Karin and asked:

"Did you get it?"

"Yep."

"Good. Tomorrow we'll watch it. Now I'm too tired."

"Good night, Mel."

"Good night, Kari. And good night, Saki." When they heard no reply from Sakura they turned around and saw Sakura sleeping on Karin's bed. Melanie raised her eyebrow and asked:

"Do I have to sleep on the floor?"

"It looks like so."

"Damn." With that they both lied down. Melanie was about to fall sleep when Karin asked:

"How are we going to explain this to my father?"

"What do you mean?"

"We are supposed to be on that camp."

"We'll think of something yawn but now I want to sleep."

"Okay. Night." But Melanie didn't respond because she had already fallen to sleep.


	7. The meeting

**_Hey! I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while and I think that it'll continue that way because I have so much to do. However I would like to know what would you want me to do to Karin (the bitch) and Kikyo. Kill them or not? And if you had to choose which captain would let to be evil or die or something like that? Any ideas are welcomed and I'll try to put them in my story but I can't promised anything. Please forgive me my spelling mistakes and inform me if you find some word that I should fix._**

**_Disclaimer: Well it's not my name on the cover of Bleach or Naruto, is it?_**

**Chapter 7: The meeting**

Hitsugaya frowned when he saw a hell butterfly flying towards him. He listened to it when it told him that there was an important meeting at sou-taichou's room. Hitsugaya sighed and started to run towards the meeting room.

''

"So what are shinigamis anyway?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha was about to answer when Rukia interrupted him.

"We are dead. When people die, their souls come here."

"That doesn't explain anything", whined Shippo.

"What do you do?" asked Sango.

"We kill Hollows, who are monsters, and help souls, who can't move on."

"That sounds interesting. Will we come here, when we die?" asked Shippo.

"Why don't you ask your friend? She has clearly died before." Everyone looked at Rukia. They were confused. How did she know about Kikyo.

''

Ikkaku, Renji and Yumichika looked at Konoha shinobis and kunoichis.

"What are we going to do?"

"What is shunpo?" asked Ino.

"It's like running fast. You focus your reiatsu on your feet and-"

"Shika-kun?" Ino interrupted.

"It's the same as running with your chakra."

"Oh, why didn't you say that earlier?" complained Tenten. Ikkaku, Renji and Yumichika glanced at each other and shrugged. It was okay just as long as they were there in time.

''''

Byakuya and Yamamoto walked towards the room. Byakuya was curious about their visitors and decide to ask:

"How does their fighting differ from our?" Yamamoto glanced at him and decided to explain:

"Shinobis and kunoichis are better in ninjutsu than we are."

"Ninjutsu?"

"It's like our kidou. And Inuyasha and the others are good at taijutsu."

"Taijutsu?"

"Physical contact."

"Do you think that they can help us?"

"I hope so."

'''''

Ukitake coughed a bit. He was the only one in the meeting room. Maybe it was good. Now he would have some time to think. He frowned. Kuchiki Rukia had been acting strangely. He was sure that he was the only one who had noticed it. Normally if Ichigo was on a mission Rukia would focus on training. And now she was walking around and speaking on phone. And another thing he was worried about was Hitsugaya Toushiro. He hadn't seen Hitsugaya in Hinamori Momo's room for a long, long time. Usually Hitsugaya was always in there if he hadn't a mission. But after that long-term mission in real world Hitsugaya had changed a bit. He wore a smirk more often and glared at Matsumoto if she mentioned something about the mission. Ukitake stopped his thoughts as Byakuya and Yamamoto entered.

'''

"Yo Ichigo! Why are we in such a hurry?" yelled Uryu Ishida.

"A hell butterfly told me that there is an important meeting where we have to be in so hurry up!" Inoue Orihime glanced at her boyfriend. Ishida shook his head at her. Then Orihime turned her gaze at Ichigo. He had been quite nervous and cranky during their mission. Yasutora Chad saw Orihime's look and decided to ask:

"Ichigo, why have you been like that during our mission?"

"Like what?"

"Like that. All cranky and nervous." explained Ishida.

"I just have to make sure that that shorty doesn't bother Rukia." All three glanced at each other behind Ichigo's back. Had something happened to Rukia?

'''''

"Wake up! Kari and Saki! Hurry up!" Karin opened her eyes and glare at Melanie who was yelling at them. She saw how Sakura tried to throw and a pillow at Melanie but didn't hit.

"Why do have to wake up so early? It's only 7 o'clock." complained Sakura.

"Because Isshin and Yuzu are about to wake up and Kagi told me that there is an important meeting in Soul Society. So wake up!"

"Why didn't I hear your phone ringing?" Karin was suspicious because Melanie often used excuses to get them up.

"She sent me a text message. Now wake up!" Sakura and Karin glanced at each other and decided to wake up.

"Fine. We are up."

'''''''

Kagome glanced quickly from the door. 'Good, there is no one around here. Now all I have to do is to get out of here as soon as I can.' She grabbed her cloak and left the room. 'Now where should I go to?' Then she felt Inuyasha's reiatsu. 'So he is the one who knows Yamamoto-sou-taichou. I better hurry.'

'''

Hitsugaya entered the room with Matsumoto by his side. He saw Ukitake-taichou, Byakuya-taichou, Yamamoto-sou-taichou, Kenpachi-taichou, Soifon-taichou, Unohana-taichou and Kyouraku-taichou. He saw how Ukitake-taichou glanced at him. Hitsugaya frowned and glanced at Matsumoto. Matsumoto saw his glance and raised his eyebrow.

"Do you mind if my fuku-taichou stays with me?" Yamamoto-sou-taichou thought for a while and then said:

"She can stay."

'''''

Inuyasha watched as Rukia continued her walk even though few people made a move to stop her. She turned around and glared at him.

"Come on. We are already late."

"Why do these people try to stop you?"

"I'm only doing a favour to Renji who was supposed to take you to Yamamoto-sou-taichou."

"Oh. Okay." Then Rukia stopped as the hallway ended. Miroku took Sango's hand and Shippo hid behind Inuyasha. In front of them were huge doors. And behind them they could feel many strong reiatsus. Only one who was relaxed was Inuyasha.

"Knock, knock." was heard as Rukia knocked. The doors slowly opened. Rukia bowed and said:

"Your guests, my lord." Yamamoto-sou-taichou nodded and said:

"Well done, Kuchiki-san. You're allowed to stay."  
"Thank you."

''''

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji were almost at the tower when they noticed that the girls were far behind them. Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru went to get their girlfriends but Sasuke only stood there. Renji raised his eyes brow and asked:

"Aren't you going to get her?"

"Hn."

"I thought that she was your girlfriend." Sasuke glared at him and shook his head. Renji sighed and told Ikkaku to get the girl. Soon they continued their journey. In few seconds they came to the doors. Neji and Sasuke glanced at each other as they felt strong chakras behind the doors. Maybe they could have their fight after all. The doors opened and a voice said:

"You're late, Abarai-san."

"I'm sorry, my lord."

"Apology accepted. Please join Kuchiki-san." Renji saw Rukia and went next to her.

'''

Melanie threw cloaks to Sakura and Karin. They put them on and took Melanie's hand.

"Ready? Let's go." There was a flash of light in Karin's room and they all disappeared. Then they appeared in front of the gate that led to Seretei. The giant noticed them and raised his hand. He was about to hit the girls when Karin released her reiatsu. The giant recognized it and stopped his attack.

"You are Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister?"

"Yes, I am." answered Karin. "And I would like to enter."

"Well I guess it's okay when you are Ichigo's sister."

"Thank you." But when Sakura and Melanie were about to follow Karin who was entering to Seretei the giant almost hit them.

"HEY!" Sakura yelled. "What was that for?"

"I only agreed to let Ichigo's sister in. No one else." Melanie raised her eyebrow and winked at Sakura. Then Melanie smiled sweetly as Sakura took a needle out of her bag. In a second she threw it at the giant and he was unconscious. Karin looked at them and smirked.

''''

Ishida felt a strong reiatsu from the front gate. It felt familiar.

"Ichigo!"

"What?"

"I just felt a huge reiatsu from-"

"I don't care right now. We will just have to get to Rukia."

"Fine."

''''

Sasuke looked around him. None of them looked so strong. Then his eyes found a dark-haired girl who was watching them. Then her eyes caught his eyes and he saw how a smirk came to her face. His eyes flashed with Sharigan. Who did she think she was? Then Yamamoto started his speech:

"Welcome to Soul Society. I'm glad that my old friends could help me. Now would you be so kind and introduce yourselves." Neji nodded to Sasuke and he started:

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Huuyga Hinata."

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Tenten."

"Huuyga Neji."

"Karin."

''''''''

Rukia smirked. Sakura did have a good taste when it came to boys. This Sasuke was clearly hot and strong. She approved him. Then Inuyasha and his crew introduced each other:

"Inuyasha."

"Kikyo."

"Miroku."

"Sango."

"Shippo."

'''

Kagome smiled from the above. It was clear that Rukia knew that she was there and wasn't very happy about it. Then she felt Melanie, Karin and Sakura next to her. She turned to them and hugged them She was about to say something when Shikamaru asked:

"Why are we here?"

"We are in war and need all help we can get." explained Ukitake.

"Who is your enemy?" asked Neji.

"An ex-taichou. He betrayed us."

"Well now we're here to help! Dattebayo!" yelled Naruto surprising everyone in the room. Sakura smiled slightly.

''''

Yamamoto was about to continue his speech when four figures came from the window. Rukia recognized Ichigo and glared at him for his manners. Yamamoto sighed and asked:

"How did your mission go?"

"It went well." replied Ichigo who was ignoring Rukia's glare.

"Good. Now go to your places."

"Yes, sir." Ichigo went next to Rukia who stepped on his foot.

'''

Shippo wanted to know who these people were and raised his hand. Yamamoto noticed this and asked kindly:

"What do you wish to know?"

"Who are those four?" He asked and pointed at Ichigo and his friends.

"They are shinigamis but they're alive which is abnormal. They often help us."

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." Shippo was little afraid of this guy. He wore a scowl and seemed strong.

"I'm Orihime." Orihime smiled at him and he blushed. Next to him Sango hit Miroku because he had commented something about her huge breasts.

"Ishida." Shippo tilted his head cutely. There was something different in this guy.

"Chad." Shippo hid behind Inuyasha. Sure this guy seemed like nice one but he was so huge. Inuyasha nodded to Yamamoto to continue.

''''''''''''''

Suddenly Yamamoto glanced upwards and four cloaked figures flew from there. One of them landed gracefully but the other three landed on each other. The one who stood sweat dropped when they started to yell at each other:

"Get of off me, Kagi!"

"I can't! Saki is on me!"

"Well sorry! Mel, help me!" The one who stood went to them and helped them up. Everyone watched this with a raised eyebrow. Then to everyone's surprise Rukia walked to them and hit the tallest one of them.

"I told you to stay in my room!"

"It was boring…" Then Rukia turned the one who had been standing all the time.

"And what are you doing here?"

"Kagi told us to come here."

"Sure, blame it all on me."

"Well, it was your fault." said the one who had been the one at the bottom.

"Was not."

"Was too." Rukia was getting furious and took the cloaks off of them.

''''

Hitsugaya had never been so surprised in his life. In front of him was Kurosaki Karin. The only girl who dared to fight with him.

"Kurosaki!" he yelled at the same time as Ichigo yelled:

"Karin!" Karin glared at Rukia who smiled for her mistake and turned to face them.

"Toushiro and Ichi-nii… I haven't seen you in ages. How are you doing?" No one had ever seen Hitsugaya or Ichigo so mad. They had done so much that she would stay alive and now she was here in the middle of a war. Ichigo was the first one to get his mouth working:

"Are you out of your mind? What are you doing here?" Then Rukia decided to help her out.

"Relax, Ichigo. She's here to help us." But it was clearly the wrong thing to say as Ichigo and Hitsugaya glared at her.

'''

"SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled surprised Naruto. "I thought you were on a mission."

"Yeah, well…" Sakura said.

"Haruno, what are you doing here?" asked Neji. Sakura scratched the back of her head and said sheepishly:

"I have a mission…"

"Cut the crap, Sakura, and tell us what on earth are you doing here?" Sasuke was furious. Did she have any idea how dangerous this could be? Sakura's features hardened and Ino, Tenten and Hinata flinched. They had never seen Sakura like that. Her cold voice cut the air like knife when she said:

"It's none of your business."

'''

"Kagome!" screamed Sango and Shippo as they ran to her. Both of them hugged her while they had tears in their eyes. They had missed her dearly. Kagome picked Shippo up and whispered to him:

"I told you that we would meet sooner than you thought." Kikyo glared at her and Inuyasha was angry because she had left them without word to him.

"Why are you here, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome glanced at him and sighed. Maybe it was time to explain:

"I'm sure that my mom told you about the times when I was away all the time. Well, I spent time with my friends-"

"Yeah right." snorted Kikyo.

"-who come from the different dimensions."

"What do you mean, Kagome?" asked Miroku.

''''

Melanie pulled quickly her hood back on. At the same time Yamamoto decided to get rid of the interrupters and yelled:

"Arrest them and take them to the prison!" When the boys heard that they took the girl in front of them and pulled them behind them. Melanie chuckled when she saw Karin, Rukia and Sakura's annoyed looks and glares and Kagome's confusion. Karin was the first one to come behind Hitsugaya's back and walk towards Melanie. She stopped when she was next to her and took a fighting stance. The others soon followed her example. They were ready for a fight but knew better than start before Melanie gave them permission. The shinigamis took their swords and waited for Yamamoto's signal.

'''

Yamamoto looked at the four girls who were around the cloaked figure. He was about to give the signal when he heard the words from the cloaked figure:

"Do you really want to do that, oji-san?" Yamamoto was confused no one called him that except…

"Melanie." The cloaked figure took off her hood and revealed a smiling face of Melanie.

"So you figured it out." Yamamoto studied the faces of the other girls.

"Karin, Kagome, Rukia and Sakura. Why are the Flowers in here?" Karin smirked and said:

"You're in war and my brother and friend are here. Did you really think that we would leave you alone?"

"You didn't inform me about you coming."

"We didn't plan to reveal ourselves. Looks like our plan did work so good." shrugged Sakura.

"Fine. Now the only problem is: where will you sleep?"

'''

Kagome glanced at Karin and Sakura and yelled:

"I'm with Ruki!" Sakura turned at her and complained:

"No fair."

"Well poor you."

''

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Sakura's hand at the same time as Hitsugaya took Karin's hand. Both of the girls tried to fight back and yelled:

"Let me go, shorty!!!"

"Leave me alone, you chicken hair!!!" But the boys continued their way. Naruto and his team followed Sasuke. Karin (the bitch) glared at Sakura and hoped that she would die. Matsumoto followed her taichou and sniggered when she saw Karin biting his hand and him yelling at her.

'''

Yamamoto turned to Melanie when everyone else had left.

"Where do you plan to sleep in?"

"Is my grandfather's room free?"

"Yes, it is."

"I'll go there." Melanie walked towards the door as Yamamoto said:

"Tomorrow morning we will discuss once again."  
"Okay."

''

Each of the Flowers lay down and said as they fell asleep:

"Shinkoo ya kokoro."


	8. The dreams

**_Hello! I have a new story out so please read it. And if you know ay good Peter x Wendy stories please tell me. Right now I'm on my vacation so I'll be able to write. However the place where we're staying doesn't internet so I won't be able to update. Sorry! But I hope that when I come back that I'll have many reviews. Well see you!_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, Bleach or Naruto_**

**Chapter 8: The dreams and the morning**

Sakura woke up and saw Sasuke sleeping next to her on the floor. A small smile came to her face as she thought of her dream:

_Sakura was running around. Where was everyone? She hadn't seen anyone since she woke up. _

_Suddenly she saw Naruto and Hinata. They were walking towards a church. Naruto had little longer hair and looked a lot like the fourth Hokage. He had a ring on his ring finger and his arm around Hinata. He was smiling and then Sakura noticed a little girl walking next to Naruto and holding his hand. The little girl had blond hair and blue eyes but she looked like Hinata. Sakura looked at Hinata and immediately noticed the ring on her ring finger.__ Hinata wasn't blushing which told Sakura that she was used to Naruto's actions. In Hinata's arms was a baby. He had blue hair and blue eyes and looked a lot like Naruto. Sakura smiled. Clearly Hinata and Naruto had got married and had two children._

_Then she saw Shikamaru and Ino. Ino was really beautiful when she was pregnant and holding Shikamaru hand with her left hand where her wedding ring was. Shikamaru was holding a little boy's hand and smiling to Ino. Shikamaru's hair was the same__ pineapple thought Sakura couldn't understand why he kept it like that. The little boy had brown hair and blue eyes which were staring at clouds. Sakura smiled when Ino complained to the little boy about his laziness when he asked his father for piggy bag ride. Sakura laughed when Ino hit her husband's head when he said his favourite word troublesome._

_Suddenly someone walked through Sakura. She shivered and saw Neji and Tenten talking. Neji had still his cold face on but his arm was now around Tenten's arm. Tenten was pregnant and absolutely glowing. Her hair was down and her eyes were shining. Neji wore a smirk as he saw his cousin. Sakura didn't see any ring in his ring finger and thought that he hadn'__t proposed yet._

_The ones who she saw next were Kakashi and Anko. With them were two girls and two boys. One of the boys had blue hair and smirk on his face while the other one was frowning and had a silver hair. The two girls were chatting happily and the taller one had red hair and black eyes which were full of mischief. But the other one had pink hair with black stripes and green eyes. She looked a lot like Sakura. Sakura studied the children and decided that only the red haired girl and silver haired boy were Kakashi's children. But whose children were the other two?_

_Her answer came when the pink haired girl yelled:_

"_Okaa-san!!! Otou-san!!!" and ran towards two figures. Sakura turned around and was about to faint when she saw the older version of herself wearing a kimono with uchiwa and Sasuke's hand around her waist. The blue haired boy followed his sister and hugged his mother and father. Sakura smiled slightly. This was an excellent dream._

Sakura got up and went before a mirror. She thought for a while what to wear when Sasuke woke up. Sasuke watched Sakura changing her clothes and then got up. He took a long sleeved dark blue shirt with uchiwa from his bag and threw it at Sakura. She jumped in surprise. She looked at the shirt and then at Sasuke. Sasuke saw her confusion and said:

"Wear it." Sakura tilted her head cutely and put the shirt on. It suited her nicely and her black skirt and black boots would fit well with it.

"Thanks." Sakura said and started look for her cherry blossom necklace without noticing Sasuke's smirk when he saw the uchiwa on her back.

'''

_Kagome quickly ducked as some demon tried to kill her. She kept muttering something about the worst timing. She took her sword and killed the demon who had tried to kill her. She run towards Inuyasha and took his hand. Together they went to look for Miroku. Suddenly she saw Miroku fighting with a demon. Then a boomerang flew past his head and killed the demon. __On Kagome's left was Sango who was wearing a fancy pink kimono. She yelled to the dead demon about hurting her husband. Kagome smiled; only Sango could be so random on the middle of a fight. Miroku turned to them and Kagome noticed a big scar next to his eye. He smiled at them and started doing some kind of ceremony while Sango, Shippo, Sesshomaru and Rin were fighting the demons. From the corner of her eye she saw Kaede helping the innocent people out of the way and a little girl with silver ears, black hair and brown eyes healing someone. Suddenly Naraku approached the girl. Kagome felt the panic rise within her and screamed a warning for the girl. Then she saw her best friends saving the girl. She noticed immediately the changed in her friends._

_Sakura's hair was longer and darker and her eyes were loving and caring and not cold. She had a ring on her ring finger and stomach was huge. Her clothes were dark and had the uchiwa. She fought like crazy and Kagome smiled. She clearly had some hidden frustration which she used in killing these demons. Sakura's husband hadn't clearly let her fight enough._

_Karin's hair was much longer and it was in a ponytail. Her eyes were still careful but that wasn't surprise. Karin was always the one of them who was perfect in keeping her distance and keeping her emotions in check. But what surprised Kagome the most was the bracelet around her right wrist and the scar on her neck. The bracelet was blue and looked like it was made from ice. Kagome couldn't remember where the scar had come from but it was clear that it had extremely dangerous when she got the wound. Karin saw her looking at her and yelled at her something about getting on with it._

_Rukia was careful with her left foot. Something bad must have happened to it because she could hardly put some weight on it. The angry look on her face told Kagome that Rukia's fiancée had been very reluctant letting her go. Rukia's hair was on a bun and her eyes were emotionless. It wasn't a surprise. The Kuchiki family had been very strict in keeping their emotions away and Rukia had always tried to be good enough for them. Kagome noticed the tiara on Rukia's head and smiled slightly. Rukia had decided to not to run anymore away from her duty. Rukia suddenly yelled:_

"_Hurry up, Kagi!!! I'm gonna burn your ass if you aren't done in five minutes."_

_Kagome quickly glanced around looking for Mel and saw her fighting with Naraku. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and kissed him as Miroku said:_

"_And now you're a wife and a husband."_

Kagome sprang up from the floor and panted. She cursed slightly. How could she dream about something like that? She had to get over Inuyasha since he was in love with Kikyo and these kinds of dreams were no good. She shook her head and took out her grey skirt, green top, black jacket and black sandals. She put her hair up and raised her chin. She wasn't going to let anyone see her pain. She left the room after noticing that Rukia had already left.

''''

Rukia walked towards the room where Ichigo and the others were. She was going to wake them up but while walking her thoughts drifted to her dream.

_Rukia was looking around for her friends. She couldn't find them anywhere. Then she came to a room; there were paintings all around the room. Under the first painting read the Ishidas. First her eyes landed on Uryu. He had lost his glasses, probably because of some surgery. His hair was the same, maybe little shorter, and his eyes weren't so clouded anymore. He had a look that showed that he knew what he was doing and that he was proud of himself. Next to Uryu was Orihime. She was smiling happily and she had cut her hair. She had lost some of her mischief in her eyes and had scar on her right arm. She was holding a baby, which had a blond hair and blue eye. She was a spitting image of Orihime. Next to Uryu was a boy who looked like Uryu's twin. The only difference was his eyes. They were brown instead of blue._

_Under the next painting read the Abarais. There was Renji smiling so proudly and confidently. His red hair wasn't on ponytail anymore and his eyes were twinkling with happiness. Rukia had never seen him so happy. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his shinigami clothing which probably meant that he had left Seretei. __Renji was holding Tatsuki's hand and Tatsuki was smiling at him. Rukia didn't know Tatsuki so well but she could guess that this was probably one of her happiest moments. She had longer hair and a tattoo on her shoulder blade. Then Rukia's landed on the girl between them. She was glaring at the artist and held a smile on her face. She had red hair and black eyes and Rukia could tell that she would break many hearts._

_The next painting surprised Rukia the most.__ Under it read the Kuchikis. There was Byakuya standing with a frown. Rukia giggled. It was clear to her that he didn't want to be in the painting. He had cut his hair little and lost his cold face. It was almost surprising to see him without wail which clouded his emotions. Next to him was a woman with black hair which reached to her shoulders and greyish eyes. She was smiling shyly and holding the boy's hand. The boy had a brown hair and greyish eyes. He wore the same cold as Byakuya used to wear._

_Rukia turned around and was about to faint. In front of her was a painting where she was smiling. Under it read the Kurosakis. She was smiling so happily and her hair had grown. Her eyes were still emotionless but the twinkle in them revealed her. __She almost cried when she saw who was standing next to her. Ichigo was staring at her with such loving and caring eyes. He had his arm around her huge stomach. In front of them were three children; one boy and two girls. The boy had Ichigo's blond hair and her violet eyes. He was scowling at his twin who was smiling brightly at him. She had also blond hair and violet eyes. Their little sister was shaking her head. She had raven hair and violet eyes. Rukia felt a tear running down her cheek. She turned around and now her tears were running freely._

_In front of her was a painting where all of the Flowers were with boys. Karin was playing soccer with Hitsugaya-taichou and she was smiling and yelling at him. He was smirking. Rukia smiled slightly. They were probably fighting about who had won the match. Kagome was telling Inuyasha to sit. Her best friend was clearly annoyed by him. That or the fact that she was pregnant. Sakura was trying to get Sasuke to speak. He was smirking cockily and Sakura was on the edge of killing herself. Still Rukia could see her small smile. Melanie was sleeping in some boy's arms. It meant a lot to Rukia. Melanie could rarely let herself relax. Then she saw herself scolding to Ichigo who was smiling to her._

_Suddenly someone wrapped his strong arms around her but before she could see who the person was she woke up._

Rukia quickly checked herself out from the mirror on the wall. She was wearing her violet top, black baggy pants and black sneakers. She entered Ichigo's room.

''''

Mel turned around in her bed. She was painting and sweating as Karin entered her room. Karin tried to wake her up but didn't have any luck. She decided to sit next to her friend. She certainly didn't want to go back to Toushiro's room. He didn't sleep and only watched after her and wore a scowl. He hadn't lectured her for half-an-hour about how it wasn't safe for her to be in Soul Society. Slowly Karin's eyes closed.

_Her eyes opened. She looked around her but didn't see anything but pictures. __It was like a path of her life._

_The first picture was taken when she was born with Yuzu. Ichigo was smiling to the camera, her mother was smiling tiredly and her father was grinning __like a fool. Karin smiled fondly. She had never seen this picture but she could feel the happiness raiding from it._

_The second picture was from the picnic just before her mother's death. She, Yuzu, Ichigo and her father were all sitting around her mother. Her mother was smiling happily but Karin noticed how the smile was directed to her father, Ichigo and Yuzu. It looked like her mother couldn't even notice her. A tear rolled from her eye; she had always know that her mother couldn't notice her because she didn't have smile like Ichigo's or kindness like Yuzu's or __her father's foolishness. Now her tears were a river. She wasn't like the rest of her family because she kept a secret, because she wanted to protect her family from her dreams. It hadn't been a huge shock for her when she found out that her mother had died since she had seen it in her dreams._

_The next picture showed how much she had changed. She didn't smile or laugh or cry. She had been forced to grow up. Losing your mother and your best friend and being trained by the most cold and cruel criminals wasn't what she had wished. But she had seen them to happen in her dreams. Her rare gift had always prepared her for the worst__. That was why she had known about her brother being shinigami and Rukia losing her pearl. She could clearly see the future of her friends, expect for Mel. Mel's future was unclear for her, it always had been._

_The fourth picture was taken when she returned from Akatsuki. She had a pained look on her face as she looked around her room. It was too bright and happy. That was when she decided to paint her room all black and blue. She had thrown away all the stuff her mother had given her, expect her pearl-necklace. Her father, sister and brother hadn't thought much of it and that was what annoyed her the most. They didn't give a damn if she threw away her favourite teddy-bear and her grandmother's book. They hadn't cared that day but now Karin knew that they would there for her always__. She dried her tears._

_The fifth picture was from the day she met Toushiro. Karin frowned. Why was that picture here? She remembered how mad Toushiro had been when she had called his Toushiro and patted his head. She grinned when she remembered how they had kicked those boys' asses and how Toushiro had killed that Hollow. It was maybe one of the happiest days __she had but she didn't understand why it was on the path of her life. Sure that was the first day when she smiled after her return from Akatsuki._

_The next picture explained it all. It was a picture of Karin and Toushiro kissing. Suddenly the picture started to move and Karin felt like she was watching a movie. Toushiro was glaring at his fukutaichou who had brought him to the carnival. Karin was glaring at Yuzu for the same reason. They both had escaped and found themselves in the company of each other. They had only sat in silence until drunken Matsumoto had pushed accidentally Toushiro to her. Their __lips had touched and somehow neither of them had made a move to stop. They didn't stop until Ichigo came and tried to kill Toushiro for touching his little sister._

_The last picture was from a battlefield. Toushiro and Karin were kissing and Toushiro was putting a ring to her ring finger. Karin frowned. Hopefully this wasn't from her wedding. She looked harder at the picture and saw Rukia holding Ichigo back but she didn't see any of the other Flowers. She sighed happily; it meant that she wouldn't get married on a battlefield. She smiled happily. The future looked quite good._

Karin opened her eyes happily. But her smile disappeared when she saw Mel's forehead bleeding. She was about to freak out when she saw the wound healing. Now she frowned. When Mel woke up, she would have much to explain. Karin put her hair on a ponytail and put her cap on her head. Her red top, black shorts and red sneakers made her who she was.

''

_Mel ran away from the bloodshed and terror. She hadn't seen anything like that since her days in Akatsuki. She closed her eyes when she heard someone to yell before his death. It reminded her lot of her parents' death. Suddenly she felt someone next to her. She turned around and looked deep into dark blue eyes. She tore her gaze away from the eyes and looked down. She heard a chuckle and felt a hand on her cheek. The hand forced her to look at the boy in front of her. The boy was cute with his black hair and dark blue eyes but Mel shivered. She knew this boy and wished that he would leave her alone. The boy could clearly detect her thoughts as he said:_

"_Did you really think__ that you could stay away from me?" Mel glared at him and said coldly:_

"_I don't think that it is so difficult. It took you some time to find me." The boy chuckled._

"_I didn't notice you gone before two days ago." Mel lowered her gaze as she felt the boy in her mind. The boy frowned._

"_Why don't you let me in your mind? What do you have to hide?" Mel raised her chin and whispered:_

"_It's not my life that I keep so hidden. There are people who I don't want you to know." The boy looked at her and put his hand on her cheek. Mel looked into his eyes and whispered sadly:_

"_You mean a great deal to me, Jere. So please consider your decision to go to Aizen."_

"_I'll be damned to let anyone hurt you or take you away from me. Don't you see, Mel! This is the only way to protect you!"_

"_You don't need to protect me! I'm capable of protecting myself!"_

"_Yeah right! That's why you have my mark on your wrist." Jere closed his mouth. The scar on her wrist was a touchy subject between them. That was when Jere noticed the wound on her forehead._

"_Mel! You're bleeding!" Mel touched her forehead and smiled sadly._

"_I guess that the next time we'll see each other will be on the battlefield. And I assure you that we won't be on the same side." Jere glanced at her and said:_

"_You know that no one can stop me. You're only bringing your friends to death." Mel turned away from Jere and said her last words before waking up:_

"_No one else but me. Remember that Remi."_

Mel smiled as she saw Karin putting her hair. She took her white shorts, blue top, white mini jacket, blue sandals and white net gloves. She walked next to Karin and put her hair on two pigtails. She saw Karin glancing at her and smiled. Karin had seen her in state that she didn't reveal to anyone expect Karin and Sakura. She sighed as she turned to Karin and said:

"I'll be fine."

"I have no doubt of it but I think that you owe me an explanation."

"And you'll get it when the time comes."


	9. The Time To Explain

**_And I'm back and only for a short time. Sorry. My father is taking away my computer for a while (3 weeks) so I can't write. Still I think the poll in my profile is not finished yet since it's tie between this story and Cherry Blossom, Lily and Forget-Me-Not so please vote._**

**_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach, Naruto or Inuyasha_**

**Chapter 9: The time to explain**

Melanie and Karin met Sakura before they all entered the room where everyone lese were waiting for them. Karin noticed how the blushing Rukia was glaring at her brother who was soaking and who didn't look very happy. Next to Rukia was Kagome giggling and trying to hide it since Rukia could get quite angry if anyone laughed at her. Karin sighed; her brother hadn't clearly learned that yet. She wondered how long it would take him. Hopefully it would be soon since it was really getting on her nerves to see him looking so down because of their fighting. As she glanced once again between her brother, Rukia and Kagome made her to believe that Rukia and Ichigo had fought once again. It was quite amusing to see little Rukia and scowling Ichigo glaring at each other while they were saying every insult they knew, which was a lot. Karin swore that she had once even heard Rukia curse in Swedish which had been a quite surprise to Ichigo since he had never known that Rukia had visited Sweden. Karin doubted that her brother even knew where Sweden was. Sure her brother did better than Rukia in the school but it was because Rukia could care less about her education. As she watched them glaring at each Karin smirked since she remembered someone else who could make Rukia lose her cool but he was long gone. Karin didn't notice that she was crying before Toushiro glanced at her worriedly. She quickly whipped the tears away and put her mask back on. She cursed slightly in her mind for letting her guard down and didn't notice how her reiatsu was flaring secretly so no one in the room would notice it. Suddenly she saw how Melanie was looking at her like she was doing something crazy and when she glanced at Sakura Karin noticed that she was shaking her head in disbelief. Karin glanced down at her hands and saw a sword which was very beautiful. Its blade was red and it sparkled and its hilt was black. She almost dropped it but quickly caught it and hid it behind her back. She went next to Melanie and Sakura and leaned against the wall and sighed as she saw the looks on the taichous faces. They were all serious and looked like they were in someone's funerals. Karin quietly chuckled at the thought but all the taichous glared at her for disturbing the peace. Karin frowned as she looked around everyone was here and still they were all just standing as if waiting for some kind of signal. Next to her Sakura muttered something about being bored and Karin nodded in agreement; this was going to be a long day.

'''''''

Toushiro frowned slightly as he saw Karin leaning against the wall. He got the feeling that she was keeping something from him. His fists clenched as he felt his anger take control. Sure he had only known Karin for a while during his mission in Karakura but during that time he had saved her life and he had no intention of letting her get hurt. He had seen her once hurt and he hadn't liked it at all. He saw Karin sifting uncomfortably under his stare and smirked; so he had some power over her. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to make her listen to him. Toushiro turned to Yamamoto when he started to speak but still he kept a tab on Karin. He noticed how she avoided her brother and how she made sure that she could runaway. Even though he knew that Karin was fast and strong he knew that she wasn't used to Soul Society yet and that was why he wasn't worried about her running away. Still without noticing it he moved closer to the door and blocked it. He caught Ichigo's eye and nodded; he could take care of Karin for a while when Ichigo worried about Rukia.

"Today we'll hear why these lovely ladies are here and who they truly are. I wish that all of you will listen carefully since there might some new information for you too, so don't think that you know everything about these girls, I'm sure that all of you will be surprised. And please do not interrupt them since I've seen few excellent soldiers getting their ass kicked by them after interrupting them."

Toushiro didn't like the way Yamamoto's eyes shifted from him to Ichigo, Inuyasha and Sasuke who had also stiffened because of Yamamoto's words. It was like the eldest taichou knew something knew something that they didn't, which wasn't really surprising but it sure was as hell annoying. Toushiro didn't like the fact that he didn't know something which involved people who he cared about or knew and now he couldn't plan his next move.

"I'm sure that it would be the best if Rukia would come up here first and tell us who the girls are. Then if you, Kagome, would be so kind and continue by explaining your plan that you talked about earlier." Toushiro noticed how the man's words made Melanie, Karin and Sakura frown.

'''

Rukia walked to Yamamoto but shot a last cold glare towards Ichigo's direction while he pretended to look somewhere else. She frowned slightly but then let it go. Soon she would have Ichigo's undivided attention.

"Even though I'm sure that all of you, my name is Rukia and I was adopted by the Kuchiki family when I was a teenager. When I first came to Soul Society, I was with my older sister who took care of me until it became too much of a burden for her and she abandoned me. She made sure that I wouldn't die in few days and left. Later she married a man called Byakuya Kuchiki and lived happily with him. Unfortunately she became really sick and died later after telling Byakuya about me. But anyway I survived and learned how to live in the streets. Then one day I met Renji, who-"

"Ruki!! That's like your whole life story. Push the forward button and hurry to the part when you met us!!" yelled Sakura who got Karin roll her eyes, Kagome hit her in the head and Melanie smile slightly. Only Sakura could be so impolite and interrupt someone's story. Rukia, however, knew that Sakura didn't like hearing about past and the fact that she wasn't allowed to speak made her angrier.

"Since Sakura asked, I'll go straight to the night when we met. I was walking in a strange area since it was my only way home. I walked carefully and suddenly, before I knew it, I was pulled down by something and my vision went black. When I woke up I saw Melanie and Sakura sitting next to me. They looked sad and Sakura had tears in her eyes. They thought that I was dead and when I opened my eyes Melanie screamed. Soon Kagome came running and introduced herself and Melanie and Sakura. However, quickly after Kagome's arrival a group of men came and dragged us to some cave. All that time Melanie was complaining and saying that she would tell about them to her uncle and Sakura was sniffling while Kagome tried to comfort her. After the men had left and they had calmed down they explained to me what was going on. I soon learned to live with them and after few months we found out that they were going to get a new girl. We did our research and looked for the girl who turned out to be Karin. We explained the situation to her and tried to make her hide but she wanted to come with us. So we went back to our home and few days later the men brought Karin. She hasn't yet regretted her decision. Years went by and we finally ran away. To keep the men from finding us we separated and now when have been united once again." Rukia stopped and looked at Ichigo and saw that he was in shock. Then she got down and before Ichigo noticed it she was beside her best friends smiling slightly. It felt good to get it out of her chest.

''

Ichigo was in shock but he noticed how Rukia went past him without looking at him and it hurt. But not as much it hurt to realise that she had gone through so much and something so terrifying without him by her side. It wasn't like Ichigo wanted Rukia to get hurt, that was something that he did everything to prevent, but if she happened to hurt herself he preferred it to be near him when he could be sure that nothing happened to her. He knew that Rukia was an excellent fighter and could take care of herself but sometimes that just wasn't enough.

Then his eyes drifted to his little sister. Karin was standing straight and looking composed but he could see that Rukia's story had affected to her and she was trying her best to hide it. He knew better than doubt Rukia but he really didn't understand what she meant by saying that Karin had left her family and even for years. Maybe Ichigo wasn't the most observant person in the world but even he would have noticed if his little sister disappeared. Karin had always been with them. Suddenly a realization came to him like lightening; Karin maybe hadn't been gone away from her family but there had been one time when her nature and hobbies changed completely. She had painted her room black, thrown away all of her stuff, started playing soccer and hang around with boys instead of girls. It wasn't very much and Ichigo had only thought that she was growing up but clearly he had been wrong. Now when he knew the truth he felt little betrayed; why hadn't she told him? He would have understood and helped her… Okay maybe he wouldn't have but it wasn't really fair for him to hear about this only now.

Ichigo couldn't help but look at the other girls as well. It was hard to believe that they were the same people that Rukia told them about. That Sakura girl didn't look like someone who would cry all the time even though he could see that she cared about strangers as well. Melanie certainly didn't seem like a girl to complain and cry but he had seen how she got easily annoyed by Karin and Sakura. Kagome was probably the only one who he could recognize from the story since she took care of them before. Ichigo closed his eyes and swore that he would protect his little sister and Rukia and he would be damned if he let them get hurt like that again.

''''

Kagome gave Rukia a reassuring smile before walking to Yamamoto and starting her speech. Before starting her speech she made sure that everyone had their attention on her. When she noticed that everyone was looking at her she started:

"Okay. My name is Kagome. So now you've heard our story from Rukia and I have a request for you. Don't treat us any differently. We are who we are and it doesn't change even though you find out some new information about us. We are still the same people that you know but now you know something more about us. But I didn't come up here to make a speech about us. My duty is to tell you about our plan which didn't work exactly like we wanted it to. Anyway you all have to remember that all of us lived in different dimensions so it was really hard for us to keep contact with each others. One day Karin got a brilliant idea which is really rare-"

"HEY!! I so can make plans." yelled Karin while Sakura and Rukia rolled their eyes and Melanie smiled.

"Whatever. She bought us all telephones and they worked. That was the first time we saw Mel looking like she saw a ghost. Moving on. When Rukia lost the jewel to Aizen (At this point everyone were wondering why Kagome called that thing a jewel.) we were informed immediately and Melanie and Sakura, who are both the brains in our group, started forming a plan and in few days we had a plan. Our original plan, which is now ruined because Yamamoto noticed us, was to come to Soul Society without anyone noticing us. Our next step was to go to Hueco Mundo-"

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT MY LITTLE SISTER WILL GO TO THAT AWFUL PLACE!!" Ichigo yelled and Toushiro nodded his head behind his back. Rukia rolled her eyes and hit Ichigo to head while Karin was held back by Sakura. Melanie just gave Kagome a sign to continue while she disappeared to somewhere.

"But after Sakura, Melanie and Karin came from Hueco Mundo-"

"WHAT?!" Ichigo yelling was stopped by Rukia who put her hand in front of Ichigo's mouth.

"-and told us that the jewel was well guarded. Then we had to change our plans and I'm not telling you anything about them since they have nothing to do with you. This is our job, our mission and none of you will get involved in this." Kagome got down and everyone started yelling when they heard that the girls wouldn't have any help.

'''''''

Inuyasha ignored Kikyo's hand that was on his chest and listened carefully what Kagome had to say. He had never been interested in planning things ahead and his "plan" was often to attack and think later which led to many problems and scolding from Kagome. Now Inuyasha understood why Kagome planned things ahead. It was because she was used to it. Clearly these five girls planned each of their moves carefully and made sure that nothing could go wrong and if something went wrong they had a plan B. The girls acted like the whole world would be destroyed if they made even a tiny mistake. The girls made tiny mistakes and he made huge mistakes so it was no wonder Kagome was sometimes very near in killing Inuyasha if he did something stupid or/and wrong. The worst cases were if Shippo or Sango or sometimes Miroku got hurt because of his actions. Who needed conscience when you had Kagome making you feel bad about everything?

However this side of Kagome was new to all of them. Kagome had always been sweet, seen good in everyone and she had hated violence. She was never out of her calm façade except when she was furious with Inuyasha and now she was so passionate about their plan and actions. He saw how the façade she kept slipped away and how her eyes started to sparkle with excitement when she spoke about their discussions and plans. He didn't notice how a small smile came to his lips when he saw her speaking but soon the happy moment was ruined when she said that the girls didn't need their help and looked straight into his eyes. He felt his heart shattering inside when he realized that he wouldn't be there to protect her as she went to her most dangerous journey ever.

When Kagome went past him he noticed the fear and uncertainty in her eyes. He realized that even though the girls appeared to be strong and happy they also had their fears. And Kagome's biggest fear was that she wouldn't see her family again. But still she did this because she knew that her friends would do the same for her in a second. The girls were close and it could be seen when Kagome returned to them they moved closer to her and Rukia touched her cheek. What Inuyasha didn't notice was a tear whipped away and a murderous glare directed to his direction by Karin. Kagome glanced at him and then took off and ran away.

'''

Karin removed her glare from Inuyasha and turned to leave the room when Sakura step on her foot and glared at her. Karin raised her eyebrow and Sakura nodded towards the sword in her hands. Karin swore and muttered to Sakura:

"Can you hide it?" Sakura looked at her like she was some freak and nodded:

"Of course. Seriously Karin you really should learn some genjutsus."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Sakura shook her head and muttered the jutsu. Then she nodded to Karin and they left to follow Rukia and Kagome while ignoring the stares on their backs. Karin turned to look behind her and suddenly she collided with something hard. She raised her head and looked straight into Toushiro's eyes. Toushiro smirked slightly and leaned to her ear and whispered:

"I don't like secrets, Kurosaki, so you better not keep something from me." He leaned back and disappeared leaving startled Karin and giggling Sakura behind. Karin sighed; the sword was going to make some damages to their new plan and that meant a very angry Melanie. This wasn't going to be pretty.


	10. Tomorrow we'll begin

Chapter 10: Tomorrow we'll begin

Karin walked to her room after the meeting. She had walked around for a while since she had to hide the sword. Sakura hadn't been able to hide it which made her really disappointed in herself since she had always believed that she was good at genjutsu. Melanie had just corrected her by saying that a zanpakutou was difficult to hide if not impossible. It hadn't made Sakura feel better but it had made clear to Karin that Melanie had put the zanpakutou on her responsible and that wasn't something that she enjoyed. She had finally found a way back to her room without anyone seeing her and just when she was about to enter her room she heard footsteps behind her. She threw the zanpakutou to her room and closed her door just before Kurosaki Ichigo came.

"Karin! I have been looking for from everywhere. Where were you?" Karin grimaced; why did it have to be her brother who found her just after her sneakiness?

"I was just walking around after the meeting. Why? Did something happen to Rukia?"

"No, I wanted to talk with you about something that Rukia spoke about in the meeting." Karin sighed and closed her eyes before opening them and looking to her brother's eyes which were as serious as always.

"What did you want to talk about, Ichi-nii?" The familiar nickname made Ichigo relax a bit but he still kept an eye on his sister.

"What did she mean when she said that you had been gone for years?"

"Why don't you ask her, Ichi-nii? Or better leave it all alone. It's none of your business anyway."

"Of course it is! You're my little sister and it's my job to look after you!"

"Who the hell said, that you had to look after me anyway?! I can take care of myself just fine!!" Karin's eyes were burning as she glared at her brother who was scowling.

"It's my duty and I'm making sure that nothing happens to you. So don't expect any missions anytime soon." Ichigo started walking away obliviously happy thinking that he had won the fight. Karin put her hand on the handle before saying the last words:

"I've taken care of myself since I was a little kid, Ichi-nii. You weren't there then so what makes you think that I let you be here now. And about the missions… I'm not a shinigami so I don't have any missions." Quickly before Ichigo could answer or even turn she opened her door, went inside and locked the door behind her. She looked around and saw that the room that Toushiro had given her had changed a bit. Now it wasn't so clean anymore and there was some paint on the walls. Karin smirked; Toushiro would freak out when he saw her room. She knew that he liked things organized and clean. Well too bad for him since there was no way that she would clean her room just some midget couldn't take some dirt. Feeling tired Karin went to her bed and lay down. Soon she fell asleep without noticing the zanpakutou next to her.

-- - --

_Karin woke up suddenly as she heard noise from the outside. She got up from the bed and opened the door to yell to the one who woke her up. __Her eyes widened as in front of her she saw a corpse of a young boy and a bleeding little girl. When she noticed her she ran to her and asked her to help her. She told her that people were attacking Soul Society and that everyone was fighting. Karin nodded and followed her as she led her out of the building. Along the way she saw blood and corpses and closed her eyes. How hadn't she woken up? Finally they got out and Karin's eyes grew wide. She saw shinigamis fighting everywhere and Rukia screaming as someone pierced their sword through her. Karin wanted to help she really did but when she was about to move the little girl to her hand and said that her big sister was waiting for her. Karin shook her head and said that she had to help and she couldn't leave with her. But the little girl's eyes burned on her skin and Karin lowered her head. She knew the faster she got the girl to her big sister the faster she would be able to help her friends. She took the little girl's hand and asked for directions. The girl said that they should be familiar to her. Karin was about to protest that she had no idea what she was talking about when her legs started to run. Her body seemed to know where to go and soon she found herself in woods. She took only few steps and then saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The woman had chestnut brown hair and red eyes. She smiled gratefully as Karin stopped and the little girl ran to her. The woman said something to the little girl and she nodded happily and ran away. The woman turned to Karin and said to her:_

"_Come with me." Karin shook her head and said that she had to go. Her friends were waiting for her.__ She turned to leave but the woman took her by arm and said that she had to come with her and trust her. Karin yelled no and started running away. Soon she came to the place where she had seen Rukia before. Now there was Hitsugaya Toushiro's body lying on the ground with blood all around it. Karin screamed and went to him. She tried to wake him up but he wouldn't open his eyes. Tears began to form behind her eyes as she shook him. Suddenly the woman was next to her and said:_

"_You won't be able to help them if you don't trust me."_

Karin woke up and noticed that she was sweating. She closed her eyes for a while and tried to focus on breathing. Nightmares were nothing new to her but this one had been a terrible one. Finally she opened her eyes and turned around. She saw the zanpakutou on the bed and reached out to take it. As soon as her hand touched it, it burned her and Karin let go of it. She stared at her hand with wide eyes. Her brains worked as she thought a way to carry the sword. Then she saw some gloves on the stool. She put them on and then took the sword. It was still hot but now she could touch it. She opened her door and ran quickly away without noticing Ichigo's friend Renji who looked after her with a strange expression.

-- - --

Melanie was sitting in her room reading a book when her head started to ache. She closed her eyes and focused on thinking the book and nothing else. Finally she felt the familiar pressure go away from her head and she could breathe easily. She looked around her without noticing the slight smirk on a man's face when he finally slipped away from her mind. Melanie put her book away and stared at the painting that Karin had brought with her from Hueco Mundo. She studied it and was about to touch when Karin barged into her room.

"Mel! That damn sword burned me!" Melanie rolled her eyes and pulled her hand from the painting and turned to Karin. She looked at the sword and frowned. She had known that Karin didn't know anything about zanpaktous but she hadn't expected her to be able to make it angry. She was about to touch the sword when a flashback came to her mind:

"_Melanie, you can't help everyone. The zanpaktous only response to their owners. You can't control something that's not part of your soul."_

"I'm sorry, Kari, but I can't help you."

"What do you mean you can't help me? Of course you can!!" Karin looked at her best friend with a terrified expression.

"I'm not an expert with swords, Kari, and I'm not good with Soul Society things. You have to ask someone else."

"Fine! Then Ruki will help me."

"Ruki has already problems of her own. You must learn to trust other people too, Karin."

"No, I don't have to-" Karin kept on rambling and didn't notice how Melanie was growing more angry every second.

"KUROSAKI KARIN!! Shut the fuck up and find someone to help you! I don't care if it's your friend, brother or something but you will not bother any of the Flowers with this! Do you understand?" Karin just glared at Melanie and left the room with a bang. Melanie sighed and wished that she had done the right thing. She sat down and took the painting. She might as well study it before the storm would begin.

--

Hitsugaya Toushiro walked towards his quarters thinking about Kurosaki Karin. The girl was a mystery to him but he was sure that he would figure her out. She wouldn't get away with lies. He had known her only for a little time but she had found her way to his heart. But no matter how close she was to his heart he would make sure that she wasn't a threat to his home. He was a captain for god's sake and he wouldn't lose to a little girl like that.

"Yo Toushiro!" He smirked. He would start figuring her out right now. He continued walking since he knew that she would catch up with him soon. Karin appeared next to him and panted. She glared at him and said:

"Why didn't you stop?" He merely looked at her and commented:

"If you can't catch up with me when I'm walking I don't want to know how slow you are, Kurosaki."

"Oh Toushiro you're so funny." said Karin sarcastically. She looked away from him as she bit her lip. Toushiro frowned when he understood that she was debating whether tell him something or not.

"Out with it, Kurosaki." Karin glanced at him and took the sword from her cloak. It was burning hot and Karin grimaced as her skin was burned. She saw how Toushiro's eyes became colder as he watched the zanpakutou.

"Where did you get it, Kurosaki?"

"I don't know. It just appeared to my hands." She bit her lip and looked straight into Toushiro's eyes. "And I need you to help me with it." Toushiro looked bored and said:

"No." Karin gaped at him and started yelling:

"What do you mean no? Of course you'll help me." Toushiro once again only looked at her and shook his head.

"Why don't ask you ask once of your friends to help you?" Karin looked at the ground and gritted her teeth.

"They don't have time and you're the prodigy who knows everything." Toushiro just shook his head. "Oh come on, elementary student." Now Toushiro looked annoyed and Karin grinned when a plan began to form in her mind.

"Well maybe you're right. It's not like a midget like you could help me." Toushiro gave none reaction and Karin smirked when she used her number one trick. "I'm sure that Ichi-nii would be a better teacher than you." The air in the room became suddenly colder and Karin's smirk faded as she realized that Toushiro wasn't in a good mood.

"We'll start tomorrow morning in tenth division's sparing grounds. Don't be late!" With that Toushiro shunpoed away from her and Karin let a grin form. But the grin fell when she realized that she had no idea where to go or what time she should be there.

"OI TOUSHIRO!!"

_Hey everyone! It's been quite long, don't you think. I'm sorry and I really don't have a good explanation. I just didn't feel like writing. But now I got my inspiration back. I'll try to update soon but I hope that you guys will review so I know that you want me to update. Many of you have asked what Shinkoo ya kokoro means and it means faith and heart. And special thanks to KazeNoSakura._


	11. Meeting and a hidden secret in her heart

Once again, I DO NOT own Naruto, Inuyasha or Bleach

**Chapter 11: Meeting and a hidden secret in her heart**

Kurosaki Karin hated mornings. Because of them she had to wake up and face the ugly world. This morning was actually one of her worst mornings. She had woken up just before the sun rose and couldn't get back to sleep. She had decided to walk around and look around. She had never been in Soul Society before and could remember the stories that Rukia told them about this place. She put on her red cap, black shorts, white top and red sweater. She walked around and soon had walked through Seretei to Rukongai. She wanted terribly to go to Rukongai but she had her training with Toushiro to think about. She turned away from the wall and promised herself that she would go to Rukongai some other day. Karin started to walk towards her own room when she noticed the 11th squad building. She saw people fighting in there and went inside. She saw a bald guy fighting other people or could she say making everyone around him fall down. Karin smirked as she saw him hit his next victim and thought that he was a good fighter. Suddenly she whirled around as she felt a familiar presence. She looked around for Toushiro but then realized that it wasn't Toushiro's reiatsu that she felt. She frowned; she knew that reiatsu but why was it so relaxing. She took couple steps towards the presence when Toushiro flashstepped next to her. She flinched and turned to Toushiro:

"Don't scare me like that!" Toushiro lifted a brow and smirked:

"You didn't notice me?" Karin frowned and pushed him:

"Let's go. I wanna begin with this fucking training." Toushiro was surprised with her language and lead the way.

-------------------------------------------^-^-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melanie rose from her bed and held her head. Her nightmares were becoming more and more stressing. She shook her head, put on a skirt and a top and then went out of her room. There were already people walking around and she could hear people speaking all around her. She walked towards Sakura's room. She knocked but no one answered. Melanie frowned; even Sakura didn't sleep so long. She opened the door and found Sakura sitting on her bed and looking at a picture. She saw a tear rolling down her cheek and smiled softly. Most people thought that the Flowers were just killers with no feelings but that wasn't true. They all had their weaknesses; Melanie wanted to know everything but she didn't know how to fight like Karin, Karin was an amazing fighter but had a problem with her reiatsu, Rukia was a brilliant girl but sometimes lacked the power that she needed in fighting, Kagome knew how to use bow and heal people but the problem came when she was forced to hurt someone and Sakura was an excellent healer and her punches were strong but she wasn't anything special in ninja world. Melanie sighed and sat next to Sakura and looked at the picture. In the picture Sakura was sitting on a bridge with Sasuke and Naruto around her while Kakashi stood next to Sasuke.

"You guys look really close." Sakura raised her eyes from the picture and smiled sadly.

"We were but now all this Soul Society business and all… Mel, are we really ready for this?" Melanie closed her eyes and thought about what she should say. She opened her eyes and saw that Sakura wanted the truth.

"I don't know, Saki, I really don't know." Then Sakura's tears began rolling down freely and Melanie put her arm around her.

-------------------------------------------------^-^-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready, Kurosaki?" Toushiro asked. He saw Karin rolling her eyes and smirked; she had no idea what would happen next so she should be alert.

"Of course I am ready. Why the hell do you think I am here for?" Karin was annoyed. She didn't want to ask the midget's help but since Melanie had forbidden her to ask the other Flowers for help then she had no choice. She noticed Toushiro's smirk and smiled a bit; she had fought so many times that she was alert all the times even if she was relaxed. She had learned that if you looked like you weren't alert the enemy would attack you with less power and then you would have your perfect opening. Of course Karin didn't figure that all out by herself, Sakura had been with her when they had this idea.

"Then let's start." Toushiro ran at Karin with huge speed and Karin's eyes widened. She barely dogged and flipped herself around with one hand. Her eyes searched for Toushiro and when she didn't see him she closed her eyes and then felt him above her. She dogged once again and accidentally took the sword next to her to her hand. She felt power go through her body but didn't have time to study it since Toushiro was once again attacking her. This time he was using sword and Karin had trouble with dogging his stabs and movements. Suddenly the sword felt hot and Karin focused on it leaving an opening to Toushiro who put his sword to Karin's throat.

"If I were enemy, you would be dead right now Kurosaki." Karin rolled her eyes and was about to say something back when…

---------------------------------------------^-^-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what to do, Mel." Sakura cried and Melanie closed her eyes; she hated it when her friends thought that she had answers to everything. "I love him so much but I can't tell him that. He already hates me. I don't want to find out what would happen if he found out that I didn't get over him."

"Boys are usually so stupid that they don't understand love. Sakura, it's impossible to get over somebody who you love. They'll always have a place in your heart and affect your decisions. All you can do is to decide whether or not their opinions will be the ones to make your choice. You always have control of your life, Saki. The question is; are you ready to take the responsibility that comes with it?" Melanie asked.

"That's the problem, Mel. I'm not sure but I do know that I don't want to fall in love with someone else. I love Sasuke and I always will love him."

"You're going to keep it as a secret?" Melanie said surprised and terrified.

"Yes." Sakura looked so certain of her choice that Melanie faltered a bit but continued her fighting with her.

"Are you out of your mind? That will make your life hell."  
"It's a price I'm willing to pay to keep him in my life." Sakura said and left the room leaving Melanie shaking her head and fearing for her friend's heart sake.

-----------------------------------------^-^---------------------------------------------------------------------------

… she fainted. Her hand was hot and Toushiro frowned; usually it took much longer for the zanpaktou to try to contact his or hers holder. His frown grew larger when he noticed that the sword had disappeared and knew that whatever Karin was seeing would be hell for her ideals. He sat down next to her and took a comfortable position. He knew that he would have to wait for a long time.

----------------------------------------------------^-^----------------------------------------------------------------

Karin opened her eyes and saw all red. She looked around her and saw burning trees and bloody flowers. She searched for Toushiro and when she didn't see him she panicked; what had happened. This resembled too much her last dream. She stood up and looked for her sword. When she didn't find it she started cursing; where on earth was she and why was she wherever she was. Suddenly she heard footsteps from behind her and turned around and saw the woman she had seen in her dream.

"Who are you and why do you keep haunting me?" The woman just smiled and gestured for Karin to follow her. Karin shook her head and thought what she should do. Sakura and Kagome would follow the woman but Rukia and Melanie wouldn't. Karin cursed once again; she would get headache for thinking like this. Then she remembered what Melanie had said: ´Don't ask any of Flowers for help.´ So Karin closed her eyes and thought what she should do. When she opened her eyes she saw the woman walking ahead of her and she ran to catch up with her. Maybe she would regret her decision but for now she would listen to what the woman had to say to her. The woman smirked and turned to Karin with a small smile:

"To answer your questions: My name is Hana and I happen to be your zanpaktou." If Karin had been anyone else but herself she would have fainted.

------------------------------------------------------^-^--------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was angry after her talk with Melanie and didn't watch where she was going and bumped into someone. Still keeping her eyes down, she apologized and continued her walk. Suddenly she stopped as she felt Sasuke's chakra behind her and grimaced; it just had to be him who she bumped into while being in such condition. She turned around and flashed a bright smile:

"Sorry Sasuke! I was in my own world." Sasuke just nodded and ignored the fact that her smile was somehow fake. He noticed her eyes were still on ground and took couple steps towards her. He noticed how she flinched and became mad.

"What's wrong with you? Did someone say something bad about your clothes?" Sasuke knew that what he said made Sakura angry but that was his goal. If she was angry she didn't have time to be sad. To his surprise Sakura just shook her head and said that she had to keep going. Sasuke's eyes turned darker and he decided to get a reaction from his teammate.

"This is exactly why I don't want you to be my girlfriend or even friend. You're so weak and annoying." Sakura flinched but Sasuke kept going: "You claim that you love me but when I came back you ignored me and it was clear that you had thought that your little crush was love." Now Sakura's fists were ready to hit him but she tried to control her feelings and urges.

"You're just a little girl who needs protection and doesn't deserve Naruto's friendship." That was when Sakura snapped. She slapped Sasuke and stared into his eyes with her furious eyes.

"Shut up, Uchiha! Just because you think you know me doesn't mean you have any right to say something like that to me. So what if I misunderstood how deep my feelings ran. At least I know what feelings are and what it really feels like to love someone." Sasuke frowned; her words indicated that she loved someone.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. I love someone and it as sure as hell isn't any of your business and it will ever be. Stay out of my life and I'll stay out of yours!" Sakura turned to leave when Sasuke took her wrist and kissed her. Sakura automatically closed her eyes and responded to his kiss. Soon Sasuke ended the kiss and whispered to her ear:

"You clearly don't know what love is. If you loved someone you wouldn't have responded to my kiss." With that Sasuke left and didn't notice Sakura's tears. He also didn't hear her whisper:

"I said I loved someone but I never said that someone wasn't you."

-------------------------------------------------------------^-^----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melanie had gone back to her room and was looking at the painting. Suddenly she got an idea and took the painting and her book and ran towards Kagome's room. She knocked and knocked again and when Kagome didn't answer she opened the room. She saw Kagome lying down on her blood on the floor and Melanie's eyes widened and her reiatsu rose amazingly and she suddenly appeared next to Kagome and yelled:

"KAGOME!!!!"

_Merry Christmas or happy holidays everyone!!! Here's a little gift for you and I promise I'll try to write more and stuff... Ciao!_


	12. Remembering things that weren't meant to

Chapter 12: Remembering things that weren't meant to be remembered

Melanie focused on healing Kagome and ignored the questions in her head. Right now, she could care less, who did this and why. She was more interested in keeping her best friend alive. She didn't notice the presence in her head or the other reiatsus that were coming to her way. She kept her eyes on Kagome's deep wound and smiled softly when she noticed that the wound was slowly healing and Kagome wasn't losing so much blood. The shinigamis that had noticed Melanie's high reiatsu saw Melanie's hands in blood and her eyes looking tired and slightly out of place. One shinigami was from the 4th squad and went immediately to help Melanie to keep Kagome alive. Melanie nodded gratefully and asked:

"Do you think we can move her to 4th squad?" The shinigami studied Kagome for awhile and then said with a quiet shy voice:

"I'm not sure. She is stabilized but if she's moved there is a huge possibility that she'll die."

"And if we stay here?"

"She'll die for sure." Melanie closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said:

"Let's go."

----------------------------------------^-^----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura wiped away her tears and cursed herself; of course this would happen. It wasn't like her life was perfect anyway. Sakura started walking towards her own room when she saw red eyes looking straight at her. She recognized the eyes immediately and sighed; she wasn't in a mood to fight with Karin. She had had enough of fighting for awhile. So Sakura tried to walk past her but clearly Karin wanted to talk with her. Sakura rolled eyes slowly and turned to Karin without noticing her teammate's girlfriend. Hinata had followed Karin since she had heard her talking about killing someone.

"What do you want, Karin?" Sakura's voice was tired and annoyed.

"I heard the talk between you and Sasuke. I thought you would have left already. Can't you see that no one wants you here?" Karin said smugly. Karin had known Sakura for awhile and didn't like the fact that Sasuke sometimes lost his temper with the girl who had before been in love with him. Karin had always known Sasuke as a cold emotionless man who was so good looking that it didn't matter. That image had shattered when she had seen him with Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. She hated these three people since they were so close to him. He never smirked around her but around them he was always smirking and sometimes even giving a small smile.

"No, I can't see that. The way I see it my best friends called for me since they needed me and that's why I'm here. I'm not here because of some boy who doesn't even look at me." Sakura's words were cruel but she just wanted to get away.

"Wouldn't you know? I doubt that he has ever touched you willingly." Sakura turned to face Karin after her words and Hinata could see something dark in Sakura's eyes. The next words she said were said with a chilling and terrifying voice:

"Now you've gone too far."

-------------------------------------------------------^-^-------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're my zanpaktou?" Karin asked with amused tone.

"Yes." answered Hana though she knew that her owner wouldn't accept the fact so easily. Karin started laughing and managed to say:

"Right…my zanpaktou…I….supposed….dead….I'm….perfectly….alive…." Hana raised her eyebrow and sighed; while a zanpaktou always saw his/her owner dear one but Karin had always been extremely close to her. Karin was a quiet girl who hid her own emotions and rarely spoke of them. Even the Flowers didn't know all Karin's secrets and feelings. Hana had been awake a long time now and she knew her owner pretty well. She knew that Karin admired her brother and believed that he would always save her when she needed help even though she rarely accepted that help. She knew that Karin was aware of her father's past and sometimes hated him for it since she believed that it was his fault that her mother was killed. She loved her twin dearly but was often jealous of how much she was like their mother and how she heard of people speaking how wonderful Yuzu was and how any man would be happy to have her.

Hana knew that without the Flowers her owner would have probably tried to kill herself and that each Flower was precious to her. Rukia was like a big sister who almost always had an answer and who would do anything to keep her safe and teach her things that made living easier. Kagome was like a mother since she made sure everyone was safe and cooked and took care of even slightest scratches. Sakura was like a little sister who was naïve and always annoying but someone who looked up to her. Melanie was a best friend who was sarcastic and noticed stuff but who respected her and trusted her with her whole heart.

And then there was one person Hana knew almost better then anyone else. Her owner didn't know it but her eyes followed him every second she saw. Hana had learned many things about Hitsugaya Toushiro but the most important thing she had learned was that he protected her owner and kept her safe. Hana was well aware that Karin like this man/boy and maybe even loved him. She knew that Karin would never admit it but seeing him made her more confident and relaxed. But Hana also knew something that her owner didn't. She knew that Toushiro kept his eye on Karin to make sure she was alright. Hana had seen his smirk grow and his eyes brighten around her owner and she had seen his powers grow when her owner was around. Hana smirked; now she would have to make sure that her owner was ready to protect all of those people she loved.

"Yes, I'm your zanpaktou so let's get started, shall we."

------------------------------------------------^-^--------------------------------------------------------------------

Melanie buried her head into her hands. She was worried but couldn't show it. She knew that someone was keeping an eye on her but she couldn't find him or her. Melanie looked up when she heard someone walking towards her and stood up. Unohana was a nice woman but Melanie had learned a long time ago not to trust people who you didn't know well.

"How is she?" Melanie's tone was calm but you could sense scared and worried undertone. One of her only friends had been taken to hospital while she was bleeding and she hadn't once in her life had a plan ready.

"She lost lots of blood but she is stable. Her wound, however, was quite strange. Its shape was unusual and truth to be told I've never see a zanpaktou that could make such mark. I've already got people working on it and I'm sure I'll be able to give you more answer in few days." Melanie smiled in relief and nodded.

"Thank you Unohana-taichou. Could you show me where Kagome is? I would like-" A scream and yell interrupted Melanie.

"AIZEN-TAICHOU!!! I WANT TO SEE AIZEN-TAICHOU!!!" Melanie turned around and saw dark-haired girl with cloudy eyes. Unohana ran to Hinamori and didn't notice how Melanie's eyes turned a little silver and lost their sparkle. Melanie was taken to a memory that she had wanted to forget since she was a little child.

-------------------------------------------^-^-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin jumped and tired to dodge Hana's attack. She wasn't completely down when the next attack already came. This time it hit her to her shoulder and she grimaced when she saw then blood in it.

'Shit! Of course I had to get a sadistic.' Karin thought while trying to balance her breathing. She carefully looked around and noticed a burned tree that was somehow green. She looked into Hana's eyes, smirked and dodged the next attack behind the tree. She didn't say anything but she could feel how Hana tried to break down the tree. Karin could feel that tree was about to give and tried to think of a plan. 'Of course it has to be me who has a zanpaktou and has to fight against it. Couldn't Sakura or Kagome do this? Come on, it would be their turn to do something other then just stay back and heal others.' Karin noticed a broken sword and smirked; now she could start fighting back. She didn't notice how the sword glowed red when she touched it or how her hair suddenly grew a bit.

-------------------------------------------------------^-^-------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura dodged Karin's kunai and put her hand to position that Karin didn't recognize. It seemed somehow familiar but there was something unusual in it. "Kage no Bunshin." Sakura whispered while she ran towards Karin. All her copies had a kunai in their hands and they were ready to attack. Sakura's keen eyes noticed that Karin was about to do some Jutsu and jumped into air while muttering a jutsu: "Earth: Tree of mist." This practical jutsu was created by her sensei Tsunade and Sakura rarely used it. She knew that Tsunade had worked on it a long time and thought it was better to keep it as a secret. The tree could be seen only by her and when she jumped on it, Karin was surprised that Sakura could stay in air. Sakura looked carefully at her and then nodded slightly. Suddenly next to Karin was one of Sakura and she stabbed to her arm. Sakura closed her eyes and imagined how the poison spread through her. Sakura could see it in Karin's stomach and had to focus not to ruin Karin's chance of having children. Having children was one of most women's dreams and Sakura knew that she had no right to take it away from someone who merely loved a man so much that she was ready to someone to get him. Though Sakura knew that Karin didn't love Sasuke; no Sasuke was almost impossible to love and to love him you had to be ready to suffer for your love. Sakura let the poison go to Karin's arm and ordered in her mind another copy of her to stab her to the place where the poison was. The poison was taken away from Karin's blood but there would always be a mark of how she had insulted Sakura and not gotten away with it. Sakura smirked and turned away. She could hear Karin fainting and started walking; that should teach her.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura froze as she heard Hinata's voice.

------------------------------------------------------^-^-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin handled to sword quite well but not perfectly. She knew how to use it in attack and defense but the time between that was still her weakness. Hana looked like she was dancing with her sword and Karin couldn't help but feel jealous. She focused on her steps and for some reason she fell. She could see the smirk on Hana's face and glared at her.

"Don't focus on steps. Listen to your heart and instincts not your head. I'm part _your _soul so you should know how to defeat me." Karin rolled her eyes and said:

"Sure, my heart probably knows where to stab you." Hana sighed; her owner was sometimes too sarcastic.

"Just… try to do what I told you to." Karin nodded but couldn't help muttering:

"What's the point of all this?" Hana's next strike was more powerful than ever and she whispered to Karin's ear:

"If you don't see the point of getting strong to protect your friends maybe I should kill you and after you all your friends." Hana knew that her owner would be furious but even she wasn't prepared to face her reiatsu and stabs with her broken sword. Karin fought like crazy and Hana had difficult time to keep up with her. Suddenly Karin pointed her sword on Hana's through and said:

"I don't care what you do to me, but you better leave my friends alone." Hana smiled a bit and decided to put her little owner through her last test. Karin frowned when she heard nothing from her and looked into Hana's eyes that were now golden. Karin's last thoughts before she fell were:

"Oh crap, here we go again."

----------------------------------------------------------------^-^-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A little blond girl was standing alone in a room. She looked around and saw blond on the floor. She frowned: her brother had probably played around with his friends too roughly. Six-year-old Melanie walked to another room and wondered if her mother or father would go with her to a village since no one else had time to play with her. Melanie frowned when she didn't find her parents and then sensed a familiar presence; her uncle was here. Melanie smiled brightly __and ran towards the room she felt her uncle in. She opened the door and went straight to her uncle and hugged him. Only then she noticed blood in her uncle's hands and her parents lying on the floor. Melanie was so young that she didn't understand what was going on. She went next to her mother and tried shaking her:_

"_Mom, mom! Wake up! You were supposed to take me to village today. You said that we would go to buy a new dress, remember. The dress that had flowers and butterflies in it. You said that I could put it on next time grandmother came. Mom, you promised!" Melanie tried shaking her mother and when she did nothing she let tears run freely and her lower lip started to quiver. She turned to her father:_

"_Daddy, daddy. You said that we would go riding today. You said that you would show me how to control Rainbow. I've been waiting to do that almost a year. Come on, wake up… wake up." Melanie was so sad and didn't see properly but she felt her father dry her tears and felt how her mother kissed her cheek. Then she felt the familiar emptiness that she felt when she saw someone die. Melanie screamed and that was when her uncle grabbed her and pulled her towards a tunnel._

"_NO! I WANT MY MOTHER AND MY FATHER! LET ME GO! I WANT MY MOTHER!!!"_

Melanie opened her eyes and felt them darken as she looked at Aizen. "You know that he'll cause many people to lose their loved ones and still you want him to return. I wish that you'll be the first one he'll break." Melanie whispered angrily and ran towards Kagome's room. She was about to go in when she saw Inuyasha and shook her head. She wasn't needed here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------^-^-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's eyes were wide as she looked as her teammate's girlfriend walked towards her. She cursed herself for not noticing; how had she missed Hinata's chakra. She looked at Hinata with suspicion and Hinata understood that she was waiting for an answer:

"I heard Karin speaking and decided to follow her. I thought it was best to keep my chakra hidden since she is excellent at sensing it." Sakura sighed; looks like she had to look for a memory jutsu. She wasn't too fond of those but she wasn't ready to let someone know things about her that she had kept hidden since she was a kid. Hinata noticed the ice in Sakura's eyes and knew that she had to say something to keep her memory and friend:

"Why did you hide this ability, Sakura-chan? If you had show it, many lives-"

"-would have been saved. Yes, I'm aware of that. But my powers belong to a past that none of Rookie Nine knows of. It's my past, my mistakes and my powers."

"Don't you trust us? If you don't-"

"Of course I trust you guys. But no one will look at me the same when you find out. Hinata, I'm not the girl you all think you know. I'm someone who hates staying in one place. Someone who hates having emotions and memories. You guys are dear to me but not ready to face what really comes with knowing me." Sakura turned away and muttered:

"But I'll let you have this memory. Maybe it'll help you to understand some choices that I make in future. Just remember Hinata, Naruto will never find out." With that Sakura glanced at Hinata and ran away; it would be for best.

----------------------------------------------------^-^-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Karin smiled as she ran from her house. It was Alisa's birthday. Alisa was Karin's best friend. She had come from America and spoke English so beautifully that the first time Karin had met her she had been jealous. Alisa had red hair and green eyes. Some kids had teased her but since Karin was her friend they had let her be.__ Alisa had decided to keep a fairytale birthday. It meant that every girl would dress up as a princess and they would all look gorgeous. That time Karin had long hair and she was extremely beautiful. Karin was wearing a red dress that was similar to Belle's dress from Beauty and the Beast. Karin was so proud of it and her father had taken a picture of her before she had left._

_Karin arrived to Alisa's house little early. It was strangely quiet but Karin thought it was because Alisa's brothers were gone. Karin knocked the door and Alisa's mother opened it. She smiled nicely and told Karin that Alisa was upstairs. Karin nodded and climbed the steps. She found Alisa in her room looking pretty. Karin smiled and gave her gift to her. She didn't notice how Alisa's eyes lost their shine when she saw Karin's dress but __they got their shine back when she opened Karin's gift. There was a golden little crown in it and when Alisa put it on she looked more beautiful than Karin. Karin only smiled when she saw how happy her best friend was. Alisa's mother yelled from downstairs that the other guests had arrived but Alisa shook her head and said that she wanted them to a picture before they went down. They took the picture and ran downstairs. The birthday party was amazing and everyone had fun. Karin left lastly and thanked everyone. When she went home she thought: "Today was the best day of my life."_

_Next morning Karin heard that someone had killed Alisa and her family. Karin didn't believe it and ran towards Alisa's house. There she saw police and ambulance and firefighters. She was panicking but noticed suddenly the crown she had given Alisa. She walked towards it and screamed. Next to the crown there was Alisa's bloody body._

---------------------------------------------------^-^--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Happy new year guys!!! I hope you like this chapter and thanks for your reviews. Oh, I still don't own Inuyasha, Naruto or Bleach, to tell you the truth I'm terrible at drawning.**_


End file.
